The Way The World Works
by Tinybubbleyo
Summary: Orna Stark is the daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark. Average kid, except she's an assassin who has these weird powers she's never told anyone about. What happens when she is requested to join the avengers and meets a certain super soldier. (Eventual Steve/OC) (Discontinued on ff.net, now on wattpad. Same title but by thebookgeeek)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm super excited for this story I have a few ideas about how it's gonna go but I'm not really quite sure yet I'm just writing because I can I guess**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC Ornaand anything unrelated to the plot of the movies**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

* * *

"Mr Stark are you even listening?" asked the senator in exasperation.

"Yes of course" the aforementioned Mr Stark answered "but could you just repeate it one more time?"

"Mr Stark you have a daughter"

For once Tony Stark had nothing to say.

"She is 12 years old and she has been badly mistreated for a long time. From what we can tell she was kidnapped by assassins and turned into their most valuable asset, she's been trained since she could walk and first killed when she was 7. Mr Stark,are  
you willing to take custody of her?"

"Are you telling me" Tony started, "that my daughter is a killer,"

The senator nodded reluctantly.

"Can I see her?"

At once they brought in a small girl, she had long brown hair braided to her shoulder blades and brown eyes, an exact match to Tony's. But the most striking thing about her was the long gash that went from her forehead, through her eye and ended parallelto  
her lip. She looked broken and lost and in that moment there was nothing Tony wanted more than to show her the way.

"Where do I sign" he whispered, without taking his eyes off the girl.

* * *

When he and his daughter got home he sat her down in the living room, she seemed to be calculating it, as if she was working out some great mystery.

"So... What's your name?" Tony asked, awkwardly.

"I don't know" the girl replied in a hard voice (she certainly didn't sound as broken as she looked) "at the academy they just called me the oracle"

"Why?" Answered her father.

"I don't know" he could tell she was lying but he chose not to push (he's arrogant not horrible).

"Well then how about Or... Or... Orn... Orna! Yes what about Orna."

She nodded slowly, as if it was just sinking in that she finally had a name.

And that was the start of the adventures of Orna the Oracle

* * *

 **A/N: well how was that, the next chapter will be a lot longer as this was only the prologue.**

 **It may seem a little slow at first but I think there will be one more chapterto find out more about Orna then we'll jump right into iron man.**

 **I'll try to update as much as I can and there probably won't be a schedule for my writing but I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks.**

 **Until then happy reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own marvel or any marvel characters or plots only my OC Orna**

* * *

 _6years later:_

Orna awoke early on a Sunday morning andgot dressed for her boxing session with Happy. As she entered the room she noticed that she wasn't alone, an unfamiliar womanstood in the corner, but Orna immediately knew why she was there, her fatherhad  
been at it again.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman said rather rudely.

"I could ask you the same question" Orna replied disdainfully, they were always rude to her.

"Christine Everhart, vanity fair reporter-"

She was cut off when pepper walked into the room.

"Pepper, there you are," Orna started "I thought it was your job to take out the trash" she said while she pointed over her shoulder, and effectively left the conversation by leaving the room.

Poor Happy, she really needed to punch something.

* * *

That night Orna suited up, it was the same suit she'd had since she was 7 years old, with some kind of power woven into the fabric so that it always fit her. It was black and skintight with an intricate pattern of swirls engraved into the armour,

it was impenetrable, 2 swords came out at the arms when she flicked her wrist and there were another 2 strapped to her back, a set of throwing knives were hidden in a compartment under the chest plate and there were 2 pistols attached to her thighs,but  
/they wereonly for emergencies, Orna hated guns.

She slipped out the window and onto the roof, she ran from rooftop to rooftop all through the city. It made her feel free and weightless, like no one could stop her, and really no one could. The weapons were always a precaution, she didn't like to  
/hated it in fact. But sometimes that was the only thing she thought she could do.

She finally got to the part of Malibu she was looking for, a small tower used for fights and crimes, seemingly abandoned until you got inside.

She entered the building and went straight for the stairs, she took her time, each step precise and quiet, everything was quiet.

The spiral stairs showed sign of wear, the hand railing was worn down to gleaming metal, each step was bowed from generations of traffic, the diamond pattern on them used for grip was completely gone in the middle, the only sign it was ever there

were they faint outlines of them to the sides.

When she reached the top she put her ear to the door which was at the top of the stairs. Silence. Perfect.

She slipped through into the office like room and made a beeline for the desk. She took a letter from her pocket and placed it carefully for the owner to find, that would get the thugs off her back for a while. She had told them time and time againthat  
/she wouldn't work for them but they never seemed to understand, hopefully a good old threat would discourage them.

She took the worn down stairs 2 at a time, and made her way back to the mansion.

* * *

The next morning Tony had to fly out to Afghanistan for the company. Before he left he kissed his daughters head and headed out the door, Orna knew he was already extremely late, but that was his charm apparently.

Orna and Tony didn't exactly have the best relationship, but they definitely weren't the worst. She loved him and he loved her but they couldn't always find time for each other. He always had some kind of stark industry thing going on and she wastraining  
/most of her life. They just didn't have the time.

But it was nice to be alone sometimes, it meant there was less time for people to ask her questions about the academy, her father was the only person she had really opened up to about it and she hadn't even told him everything, especially not about  
/the scars.

She could only wear longs sleeves because of the scars and she couldn't wear crop tops either, she was a monster if you looked at her properly. The scars the whips had made down her back would always be tender, from the salt that had been rubbed intothem.  
/And her arms would always be disfigured from the brandings -monster, murderer- that went down each of her arms.

She wasn't embarrassed of them, in fact she was proud of them, she just didn't like the questions that followed her every where. It was bad enough having one down her eye let alone massive gashes down her back and words burned into her arms. Sometimesit  
/was like people didn't see her, they just saw an assassin. And maybe it was better that way, but it sure as hell didn't feel that way. Her father seemed to be the only person who understood, she was lucky to have him.

* * *

Orna decided not to train that day, she'd much rather do nothing. Unfortunately Pepper had other plans , there was a charity event being held that evening and the Starks had been invited, unfortunately, since Tony wasn't home, she and Pepper had

to go in his place. More people to stare at her scar. Pepper suggested that they could cover it up but Orna was appalled at the idea, her scars showed she had survived the academy of killing, why would she cover her triumph?

She picked out a plain black dress with long sleeves (of course) and a high back (of course). When she was sure all her extra scars were covered her and Pepper headed out.

Many people tried to talk to her but she found ways to dismiss every one of them, except one man, named Justin Hammer. He had a (very bad) tactic of complimenting her then trying to get her to spill information about stark industries, he even triedto  
/get her drunk even though she was underage at 18 years old, and had been drinking water all night.

In the end she excused herself to used the bathroom and went to find Pepper, who she dragged from the conversation with whatever boring person she was talking to, and got her to take them home. She could sense though, that that would not be the lastshe  
/would hear, of Justin Hammer.

When she got back to the mansion she collapsed into bed without even removing her make up. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow

* * *

The next morning was when she got the call. He was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: well here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought of it, I know I said I'd probably do another background chapter but I got excited so I skipped right into iron man. ;)**

 **Next chapter we find out what happened to Tony in Afghanistan (I'm guessing you already know) and how Orna will cope with it**

 **Also if anyone has any fanfiction that they could recommend for me to read that would be greatly appreciated.**

 **See you next chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is mostly gonna be backstory of the academy and Ornas past before she became a Stark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own marvel (however much I wish I did)**

* * *

That night Orna was plagued by terrible nightmares, the worst she had ever had.

* * *

 _'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING' yelled the voice she desperately didn't want to hear. Master. Known by most as the King of the assassins. Known by some as Acheron Stone. Known to her as her mentor, master, tormentor._

 _'YOU CANT HAVE FRIENDS YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK,' he carried on as Orna cowered away in fear 'YOU CANT HAVE A WEAKNESS ORACLE, YOU CANT HAVE CONNECTIONS TO ANYONE'_

 _He stepped forward and took her friend by the ear, she couldn't remember his name, not anymore, but she remembered his face clear as day, the only friend she would ever have for a long time._

 _She didn't see him for 2 months._

* * *

 _She entered the office of the closest thing she had to family, and saw someone she thought she would never see again, gagged and tied to a chair. 7 year old Orna couldn't be more excited to see her best friend, she thought she was being rewarded, that she was getting him back._

 _Of course she was wrong, she was always wrong._

 _'Oracle, this is your final test before we send you out into the field' Acheron explained, she nodded._

 _'This gun is live,' he said. She had no idea where this was going, 'take it' he finished. He was being strangely gentle._

 _She took the gun and studied it, confused, she was concentrating on the gun and so she nearly missed the next words that fell from her mentors lips._

 _'Shoot him.'_

 _'What? why?' She was starting to panic, she had never killed before, never tried to. Never wanted to._

 _'Shoot him,' he repeated, slowly as if she was a plebeian 'or I'll shoot you, and I really don't want to do that oracle, I really don't. Your the best we have, so shoot him and you'll be welcomed into the family.'_

 _That was the word that spikes her interest,_ family _. She had always wanted a family, maybe he would finally treat her like a daughter, like she was more than just a disobedient pet._

 _She aimed the gun at her friends head._ Sam _. She remembered now, his name was Sam. A blank, she thought, it must be a blank, he wouldn't ask me to kill someone, not yet._

 _She fired. It was the first time she heard a gun go off, she had trained with guns before, but not like this._

 _Sam sat there dead. Her best friend was dead at her hand._

 _She turned to her mentor. He grinned back. 'Is he dead?' Orna whispered_

 _'That's what tends to happen when you shoot someone through the forehead. Feels like freedom right. My first one felt like freedom' he answered, again as if she couldn't put together sentences more than 4 words long._

 _'Yeah. Sure it does' she answered. It felt awful. She felt awful. 'I feel great, free'_

 _'Good. Welcome to the guild, freak' he sneered. 'Your gonna be here for a while.'_

 _For the first time in 7 years, she realised she wasn't getting a family, she was getting more tormentors, who would never be her family._

* * *

 _It was 2 years later when she discovered her powers._

 _She was sitting on her own in the dining room when she realised that many of the people in the room were staring at her. As if she had just grown an extra head._

 _She wished that was what had happened._

 _'FREAK,' Acheron yelled from across the room 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR EYES?' She looked in the mirror that sat on the mantle piece. Her eyes were glowing blue._

 _Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She clawed at her throat and gasped for air until she passed out. Then her eyes opened suddenly and she could see the world, but not the world as she knew it, she was seeing the future._

 _She could see a man, but she couldn't see his face, he had a soft blue circle glowing from his chest, suddenly he got bulkier, as if he was made from metal, and he flew off to the sky. Then everything went dark._

* * *

 _When she awoke she was greeted by master and 3 scientists. Acheron explained to her that they had always known she could see the future, it was why they called her oracle, why she was trained harder than the others. But they hadn't known how powerful she truly was. She had so much time energy running through her veins that the scientists were adamant that she could focus it into something solid._

 _That was when the real training begun._

* * *

 _They started her off small, she had to try and make a small shield, big enough to stop a knife, but still small._

 _From there she went bigger, 3 months on and she was creating swords and knifes, shields big enough and strong enough to save her entire team, she could create anything, the only limit was her imagination, she got visions once or twice a week until they taught her to control it, she saw mighty men from another world, helping save hers. She saw a man in ice coming alive. A large green monster destroying a city. But more often then not she saw the silhouetted man with the glowing chest. She felt like she knew him, yet she couldn't place him._

 _She knew she was powerful, she got told that everyday, and that power was how she escaped._

* * *

She woke up in a sweat, the memories of that place gave her chills and they weren't even the worst she had. And she wasn't about to open that door just yet.

An hour later she got the phone call.

"HES WHERE RHODEY"

"Orna I'm so sorry, he's gone"

"HE CANT BE GONE, WHERE WOULD HE GO?"

"Orna you don't understand, he didn't choose to go, he was taken, by terrorists"

"Thank you Rhodey I'll talk to you in the morning" she said before hanging up quickly, so that Rhodey couldn't reply.

She didn't cry that day, nor the next, in fact she never cried, she wasn't sure she knew how anymore. But there was a raw pain in her chest, like someone had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart till it burst.

She now knew why Acheron hadn't wanted her to have connections with people, but that was rather hard when it was your father you were trying to keep your distance from. So she didn't. She let herself be submerged in the fantasy of family, and made a strongerbond  
than she ever would, no matter how shaky it often got. Because for her father she would kill again, for her father she would use a gun again, even though she swore not to use one after Sam. Even though she hated them she would.

Because Tony Stark was her family, and she would get him back. You never give up on family.

And that's just the the way the world works.

* * *

 **A/N: here is chapter 3, this was actually quite easy to write because I've been thinking about the academy for a while now, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I revealed Orna's powers that were promised in the summary, and next chapter we may explore them a little more, I don't really know yet.**

 **Please tell me what you think, I mean you don't have to but it would be much appreciated. Have a good day see you next chapter xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: after last chapter I had no idea where I was going to go but a thought struck me in the shower and it was the best I had to go on so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: did you really think a fanfiction author owned marvel?**

* * *

Her father was gone.

Orna didn't want to believe it but it was true. The one person in her life that cared about her, no matter how he came across, was gone.

She has always found it hard to trust, hard to believe, but she'd always wanted family. She even thought that if she did everything right Acheron may even consider her family (she had never been so wrong). But her father, he was her wasall  
she had.

But she would not let the pain stop her. In fact she barely even considered the pain, she hid it so well. She was an assassin, emotions didn't come easy to her. So she trained, and she trained, and she trained.

She never stopped training, she barely ate, she barely slept, she had showered maybe once in the 2 weeks her father had been missing. Because if she stopped training for 1 second, if she stopped moving, then she had time to think. She didn't want

to think, it brought back all the pain and misery of her fathers disappearance. Even Pepper was worried.

So much so in fact, that she barged into the training room like 100 stampeding elephants and demanded that Orna rest, or at least take a nap.

And surprisingly Orna agreed, she was too exhausted to do anything but agree and let Pepper pull her to the sofa, wrap a blanket around her, and drift off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 _She was in pain._

 _Her legs were burning she couldn't move, she wanted to cry, she wanted her dad, but there was no one._

 _Suddenly, a man appeared, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was devastatingly handsome. He spoke to her as if through water._

 _"Orna, Orna wake up, please" he seemed to be crying "please don't be dead Orna, your father will kill you if your dead"_

 _She wanted to respond, to tell him all was well. She felt some kind of need to comfort him, even though she had never met him. He seemed so sad, so alone, floating in the abyss above her, seemingly oblivious to the darkness surrounding them._

 _So for the handsome stranger, begging her to wake, she did._

* * *

Ornas eyes flew open. She hadn't had a new vision in 2 years, and this one seemed different, her visions were normally silent. And they had never tried to talk to her before.

Then it hit her. This was it. This was the answer. She had never used her powers for good, and this was her chance.

She was going to find her father, well her powers were.

But first she had to make a phone call, to the man who had changed her life, the man who had brought her to Tony. Her second father that no one knew about.

Phil Coulson.

* * *

 _"YOUR A WORTHLESS FREAK, ORACLE, NOW DO WHAT YOUR TOLD"_

 _Slash_

 _"I PAID YOUR MOTHER ALOT OF MONEY WHEN YOU WERE A BABY FOR YOU TO BECOME MY PROTÉGÉE NOT SOME DISOBEDIENT SCUM"_

 _Slash_

 _"GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER FREAK OR YOU'LL NEVER BE PART OF THE FAMILY"_

 _Slash_

 _It was the same every other week. She was dragged outside, tied to a post and whipped, all the while master verbally abused her._

 _It wasn't fair, none of the others had to suffer through whippings unless they were being severely punished. But for her they just said it was to toughen her up. So she didn't crack under torture or something. But it still hurt._

 _Out of the blue, a shot was fired, then another, then another._

 _"ATTACK! THEIR ATTACKING THE GUILD!" Someone shouted._

 _No one had time to draw weapons, they were all shot down. She watched them all fall, Acheron and his assistant Kay who had tortured her so many times. David, sams old mentor, lucien, the fat guy who could hardly manage one sit up in group training. Everyone who had ever ruined her life in someway fell to the floor, dead._

 _She cowered in fear as a man approached her. He was dressed in full black and there was some kind of gas mask over his face. When he was perhaps a foot away from her he crouched down and undid the cuffs from the whipping post, then he removed his masked, he was middle aged with watery blue eyes and laughter lines covering his face. He looked kind, but so had Kay when she had first met him._

 _But then he said the 8 words that changed her life completely._

 _" we're gonna get you out of here, okay?"_

* * *

That was the day she was rescued by shield, or more importantly Phil, before she was handed over to Tony.

Just before the trial where she first met her father Phil had given her a number and told her that if she ever needed anything to just call that number and he would help. She had never called the number in 8 years, because no matter how distanced

her and her father for at times, she was well and truly happy. But now she was desperate, and she had no where else to turn.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello this is Phil Coulson, who am I speaking to?"

"Phil it's me, Orna. Are shield searching for my dad?"

"Orna, I promise you that we are doing everything we can, and if there is anything we find you will be the first to know."

"No that's not why I'm calling, I think I can find him"

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh a cliff hanger, I've always wanted to write one of those, I had originally meant to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of ideas. Sorry.**

 **Well anyway next chapter we see a bit of shield and I'm gonna do some jk Rowling shit and link a load of stuff up like a spiders web (or I'm gonna at least try) so get comfortable it's gonna get bumpy.**

 **Tell me what you think, I'll never know if I'm crap if you don't tell me ;) see you next chapter xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own marvel.**

* * *

An hour after she hung up, a sleek black car turned up on the doorstep of the mansion. A man climbed out and stood stick straight to speak to her.

"Miss Stark, I'm here to take you to shield courtesy of Agent Coulson"

The man said, and it was the only thing he said the entire journey.

* * *

When she arrived Phil was waiting for her in the lobby. He wore a sleek suit and tie, with an earpiece going down the back of his jacket, he looked very much the part of 'agent'.

"You know, I'm surprised Orna," Phil said "I would have thought you would have called sooner,"

"Well, I've been trying my best to block out everything that's going on and if this is the only way to help then so be it" she replied, not even looking at him as they fell into a brisk pace. She had no idea where they were headed.

"And you really think that you can find him?" He said, he oozed doubt and worry. She was almost insulted.

"Yes"

They walked in silence after that, until they reached a door, as they arrived a pretty red head stepped out. She wore a jet black catsuit and a scowl that looked like it could kill. Although knowing shield, her scowl wasn't the only thing that could kill.

"Careful Coulson, he's in a bad mood today," she said, refusing to even acknowledge Orna, "what with everything happening with stark, he hasn't been able to focus on much else,"

"Well Romanoff, I may be able to solve that problem," he said, with a side glance at the girl beside him.

"Good luck with that" she scoffed before walking away.

The pair stared after her before a voice called them into the room.

It was a large room, with a desk and some comfy looking chairs, one of the walls was entirely glass, they seemed to be quite high off the ground. Unfortunately she could only count 1 exit. Well, unless she wanted to break the window.

"Orna, this is Director Fury, the head of shield. Director, Orna believes she can find her father. That she can find Stark." Coulson said, before he was even in the room. It was then that she noticed the man he was talking to. He was a tall, black man,  
dressedentirely in black and had an eye patch over his left eye. He was downright terrifying. He was her only hope.

"And how will you accomplish that, Miss Stark?" He asked. He even sounded scary.

She took a deep breath. No one alive knew her secret except her, but she had to do all she could. For Tony's sake.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone. Only the academy ever knew this, okay?" They both gave nods of agreement. "Good. Well... You see... Icankindasortatellthefuture," she blurted, it was a complete word vomit, but both men had understood  
herperfectly. Even Fury looked shocked. She continued to explain. "I was born with it, you see. But it only showed itself when I was 9, I had a vision about a man, in a suit of armour an a glowing chest, flying away from me, and that hasn't  
happened yet,but others have, I saw the hulk destroy Harlem 5 years before he did, I saw Phil and his team saving me, but I never understood that until it happened, and I think I might be able to find my father."

"Is this all you can do Miss Stark?" The Director questioned slowly, it was all a lot to take in.

"No" she said, the more she spoke the bigger a weight was lifted from her chest "I can focus time energy, the energy that allows me to see the future, into solid mass, the only limit is my imagination, I can also use it to lift things, and rip things  
/apart. I can also crush a mind by wrapping it in memories." She was talking very fast, she didn't want them to use her like Acheron had.

"In whatever way you can help shield would be glad, but you may want to keep this hidden from your father." The director said, he was still talking slowly, like he was trying to calm a wild animal. It was getting annoying.

"I have for 6 years haven't I?" She said impatiently. "Now I'm gonna have to ask you to be quiet so that I can concentrate on the vision."

Both men were silent, they even took a step back from her.

She closed her eyes and began.

She felt her breathing stop, as it always did with a forced vision, she fell to the floor her eyes still tight shut until she passed out. Her eyes flew open, they were glowing blue. She could see the future.

* * *

Tony Stark

 _Figments of the future rushed by her in a blur of colour, she focused on his name, her fathers name._

Tony stark

 _Suddenly she grasped something, a vision._

 _She saw her father walking off a plane, supported by Rhodey, he looked her in the eye and a sort of happiness filled her, rattling in her bones, quickening her heart, he was safe._

Tony stark

 _The vision changed, she saw a desert, it was vast and extremely hot, and she felt like she hadn't had water in days, in fact she didn't believe she had. She just wandered and wandered glad to be free of that place, though she didn't know what that place was._

Tony stark

 _It changed again, she saw the metal man from her first vision, but this time she saw him properly, he was a silver colour, and awfully clunky, the pale blue glow came from a disk in his chest, it seemed to power him. He was running around a cave, killing people who were yelling in another language, she saw him stop at a dying man, and talk to him. She would know that voice anywhere. The metal man was her father._

 _He continued on and took off, she watched long enough to see him fall out of the sky before she was pulled back to the present._

* * *

When she awoke, the two men were standing over her, concern written all over their faces.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said, already expecting their responses. "But I think I have an idea where he is, he's in a cave, I think he's in Afghanistan still, but he will escape the terrorists and end up in the desert, you have to find him before he  
/dies of thirst, please," she was about to panic when she remembered the first part of the vision, he should be okay.

"We will do everything we can for your father Miss Stark, is there anything we can do for you in the time being?" The Director asked, he didn't seem so scary now that he was concerned for her.

"Tell Rhodey, get him in on the search, he needs all the help he can get" she whispered, she had never been wrong before, but there was a first time for everything. For the first time in her life, she was terrified.

Fury called in another agent to lead her back to the car, but what she didn't hear was Director Fury saying to Phil.

"Put her on the list for the avengers initiative, she could be a valuable asset, no matter her background,"

Nick Fury was going to get her on his team, if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

She carried on with her routine, she trained and trained and trained, but this time she didn't try to shut the world out, she stopped to eat and sleep, because now she had hope. And she'd be damned if she was gonna let that hope slip away.

* * *

A week later, she got a phone call from Rhodey, they'd found him, and she'd been right again, he was wandering the desert, and they had no idea how he escaped, but Orna thought she had an idea.

* * *

She stood with Pepper and Happy as the plane dooropened, and her father and Rhodey stepped out the plane, and just as in her vision, when their eyes met she was filled with a joy of which she had never felt before paired with relief that he was okay,and  
anger at the people who hurt him.

She couldn't hold herself together anymore, she rushed towards him and flung her arms around him, he was surprised. They hadn't hugged since she was 14 years old, but still he hugged her back and he cried. Because it's only now, he's holding her like  
adrowning man needing air, now she gripping onto him as if he's her last her only anchor to this world, it's only now he realises how much he's missed her. He didn't have time to miss her in the caves, nor when he was wandering the desert, but  
nowthat

he's holding her. His beautiful, broken little girl, with the scar down her face, and her eyes, so much like his. He missed her and he swore, in that very moment, to be a better father to her, and give her everything she deserves and more.

"Never do that again," she whispered, and his heart broke a bit more, "never leave me again, because I promise I will never forgive you."

"Don't worry love, I'm not leaving again in a hurry" he grinned at her, trying his hardest to cheer her up, he kissed her forehead and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I want a burger, do you want a burger?" And they giggled all the way back to the car, they were a family again.

* * *

 **A/N: the next chapter is written. Hooray! I do believe this story is coming along swimmingly, and as always, tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Next chapter should be a bit more on track to the plot of the movie but who knows, I'm improvising.**

 **See you next chapter xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's the next chapter, I know it's been a little while but I just had literally no ideas, I watched the movie again and I had a few ideas of where I can go so I'm just gonna improvise.**

 **Disclaimer: do I really need to say?**

* * *

Orna and Tony walked into the press conference together. Obadiah had met them at the car and Orna couldn't wait to get as far away from him as she could. But she was curious as to what her father was going to say. He usually hates press conferences.  
/

She stood with Pepper while her father went to the front to say whatever it was he wanted to say, when Phil came over to talk to Pepper.

"Hello miss Potts?" He said, completely ignoring Orna, right now she wasn't important, "may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Oh, I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin any second" Pepper replied, Orna nearly lost her poker face at that, Phil Coulson? A reporter?

"I'm not a reporter," he said, completely stoic. "I'm agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful" Pepper acknowledged.

"Yes, we're working on it" at that Orna scoffed, they were to busy on their secret missions that no one knew about.

"Well we've already been approached by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"No were a simple division with a more specific focus, we need to debrief Mr Stark on the circumstances of his escape"

"I'll put something in the book" Pepper said, dismissing him. He thanked her and walked off, probably to talk to some other agent hiding in plain sight.

She zoned into her fathers speech just long enough to hear him say that the company would no longer sell weapons. A weapons manufacturer that didn't manufacture weapons. Who da thought.

That was all it took for Orna to realise, that place changed him. More than she'd first thought.

* * *

Happy took her home after dropping Tony off at the factory that held the arc reactor, similar to the one he had attached to his chest. He really needed to work out what he was going to do with his life, if it didn't revolve around weapons andone

night stands.

* * *

When Tony got home that night, Orna was already in bed. He headed up to his own. He laid down, closed his eyes, and found he couldn't sleep. So he just focused on the ceiling.

He didn't know how long he stayed there until he heard a piercing scream. Orna.

* * *

 _There he was. The man in the metal suit. Her father. But he wasn't alone. There was another man also in a suit made of metal. But she didn't know who was who, which one was her father._

 _The men were fighting. Bashing each other around in the air. Until they shot up. Into the sky. The smaller one was faster, but the bulky one was catching up. Until it fell out of the sky._

 _That was when she woke up. Because that could have been her father._

* * *

She sat up very quickly. She was surprised she didn't get whiplash. She realised she was still screaming and quietened down. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as the door swung open. She cowered away until she saw it was her father.

"Hey, hey shhh. It's alright Orna, calm down" he hugged her to his chest. She hugged back.

The worst thing about her powers were that she never knew when they were gonna happen. For all she knew this could be her last hug with her father, if he was the one that fell from the sky.

"Can you stay with me?" She whispered, she hated to feel so weak "please?"

"Of course, love" he said "I'm not going anywhere"

He climbed into her bed and hugged her close. He tensed up when he felt her place her head on his chest, right above the arc reactor. She used to do this every time she had a nightmare, or a vision, he would lie her head on his chest, and

let the sound of his heart calm her. But instead of his heart beat she was met with the low him of the reactor. It was different, but it calmed her all the same.

She fell asleep in her fathers arms as if she was 13 years old again.

* * *

When she woke up, her father was gone, but she could hear music coming from his workshop. She got a coffee and followed the sound, she entered the pin and found her father working on what looked like a giant metal boot. He was workingon the suit.

"Hey Dad, what you working on?" She asked, even though she already knew.

"Something big, special" he said. He was only half listening to the conversation.

"So... Secret" she said, slightly disappointed, didn't he trust her?

"No, it's a suit, that I can wear to protect people, and you" so he did trust her, why didn't he just say that in the first place, why does it all have to be so dramatic.

"Hey hold this will you" it wasn't a question he just thrust a video camera at her. The glow in his chest looked slightly different.

"Hey have you got a new reactor?"

"Yeah Pepper replaced it, poor woman almost passed out" he said laughing, she had to admit. It sounded kinda funny.

* * *

He took her to the garage, he had set up some kind of platform where he could do what ever silly experiment he wanted her to film.

"Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter front and centre, dummy look alive you've got to stand by for fire safety, Orna, rolling," she put her thumbs up, he twiddled around a little before counting down from 3.

On 1 he pulled the trigger for both boots and was flung from the floor into the ceiling. She really should have gone to help him, but it was hard considering she was dying of laughter.

"I think you should try something else!" She yelled, still finding the situation hilarious.

"Piss off"

* * *

 **A/N: well that was fun. I'm sorry I took a little while, I'll try to update more but I can't promise anything.**

 **Just a heads up, I go back to school on Monday, so I might not update so much, and a book I really want is coming out soon so I'll probably be antisocial for a few days.**

 **Tell me what you think, I'll see you next chapter x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finished my book! I cried for 2 hours afterwords but it was still a brilliant book, if you haven't already you should defiantly go read throne of glass (if you like fantasy). Well anyway, back to the story.**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: still don't own marvel :/**

* * *

It went on like that for days, Tony would come up with some other way to try to make the suit fly. And Orna would hold the camera and laugh.

One night, when the duo had just finished the design of a flight stabiliser, Pepper walked into the workshopwith 2 coffees and a box.

"Did you not hear me buzzing on the intercom?" She asked, setting the box on the table.

"I... Uh... What?" Both Tony and Orna said at the same time.

"Obadiah's upstairs, and I thought you were done making weapons?"

"No this is a flight stabiliser, completely harmless" Tony said pointing aforementioned stabiliser at the wall. He turned it on and it blew him backwords into his work table.

"That wasn't meant to happen" Orna said, biting her lip so as not to laugh.

* * *

The father and daughter went upstairs, the arc reactor glowing underneath Tony's t-shirt.

"how'd it go?"Tony asked until he noticed the pizza on the table, "that bad huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad" Obadiah said from where he was playing the piano.

"Sure it doesn't" Ornas father said softly, as they both took a slice of pizza, making world saving suits sure built up an appetite. It was one of the best pizzas Orna had ever tasted. But that's just New York pizza for you.

"Would have gone better if you were there!" Obadiah yelled, ceasing his playing.

"Uh uh, you told me to lay low that's what I've been doing. I lay low, you take care of all the..."

He was interrupted when Obadiah said "oh come on, the public, the press. This was a board of directors meeting"

"This, what? This was a board of directors meeting?" Her father replied incredulously.

Obi sighed, "the board, are calling it post traumatic stress, their filing an encharge"

Post traumatic stress? Orna wondered, because of Afghanistan? I thought he was over that, although, Inever got over my time at the academy so...

"A what?" Her father asked, confused.

"They wanna lock you out" he seemed to be getting slightly angry now. His bald head was shining with sweat. It must have been a rough day for him.

"Why because the points dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen" her father was getting angry as well now.

"65 and a half actually" pepper said tightly. Why was every one getting angry, Orna wondered as she chewed on her pizza, it was really great pizza.

Orna blocked them out at this point, the conversation got awfully boring. Something about points and being responsible.

"...I'm gonna go" she tuned back in as her father stood from the sofa and started walking towards the stairs, "I'll be in the shop"

"Hey, hey, hey. Tony. Listen, I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something, something that'll pitch 'em." He pointed towards the arc reactor in her fathers chest, "let me have the engineers analyse that, you know to lob some specs"

"No, no absolutely not. This one stays with me" he lowered his voice as he softly said "that's it Obi, forget it"

"Alright then this stays with me then" he took the pizza box out of Ornas hands as she glared at him, it was a really good pizza "here you can have a piece"

"Thank you" Orna and Tony both took a slice of pizza and followed each other to the workshop.

"You mind if I come down there, see what your doing?" Orna nearly froze on the stairs, she had never trusted Obi, least of all with something like this.

Luckily her father just dismissed him nonchalantly "good night Obi" he called as he and Orna descended the stairs to the workshop.

* * *

A lot of tests on the suit later and her father was finally flying, he even had the full suit and had gone for a test flight on it around Malibu, (Orna wasn't invited along to her chagrin) although he had crushed one of his cars in the process. Orna was  
slightly angry about that. He crushed her favourite.

they nowwere making some last adjustments to the suit, Tony was mumbling about something called the Cisco while Orna just wanted to get it painted. She was thinking a shiny black, or maybe silver. BLUE!

"What colour should I render it sir" the A.I. asked from wherever he was.

"I'm thinking gold" was all her father said. The design on the screen changed and the suit suddenly looked gold. It looked very over the top. Defiantlynot as nice as blue.

"Render complete sir"

It was missing something, Orna thought hard on what it could be until her eyes fell on the old car her father was trying to fix up.

"Jarvis, throw in some hot rod red," she called, she felt silly talking to the walls, her father looked at her curiously, until the design apeared on the screen.

"Oh yes. very, very nice" he commented, she had to admit, it screamed _'Tony Stark'._

 __

The T.V suddenly turned on and it seemed that the reporter was at somekind of gala fundraiser.

For her fathers charity.

"Jarvis how long will the painting take?"

"Estimated completion time, 5 hours sir"

"Don't wait up for me honey" he said, while kissing the top of her head, relief flooded her body, she didn't have to go to whatever stupid event it was now.

Instead she curled up on the sofa to watch T.V while her father got his suit on (not the metal one this time) and left.

* * *

 **A/N: here is the next chapter, this one actually took a bit longer to write because I had to watch the movie about 5 times before it stocked what happened next.**

 ****

 **And I got a review!**

 ****

 **. - thank you for telling me, I've been trying to get rid of it since chapter 1 sometimes I just forget though, I think there's something wrong with the computer :(**

 **I'm glad your enjoying it though, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, it's so much fun!**

 ****

 **See you next chapter, and tell me what you think xx**

 ****

 ****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's taken so long, I just couldn't get any ideas for this chapter and so I'm just playing by ear and watching the movie as I write.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

After about 10 minutes of Orna doing nothing, she fell asleep. When she awoke, she heard a noise coming from the TV in the workshop, it seemed her father was home.

As she approached the sofa Tony was sitting on she realised 3 things; 1 he was working on the suit, 2 he was watching something extremely depressing and 3 he was very, very angry. He looked ready to smash something.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in, you should have woke me up" she said, fake affronted.

"Yeah well I was a bit busy with the fact that Obadiah locked me out of my own company, and sold _myweapons to a group of TERRORISTS"_ he shouted, if Orna hadn't trained for years as an assassin, she would have flinched.

He got up to start pacing the room, Orna watched him carefully.

His shoulders were tense, his breathing shallow, and his hands were clenched into fists, she had never seen him lose his cool so badly.

Suddenly, so sudden Orna actually nearly did flinch this time, he span from the counter and shot at one of the ceiling lights.

"DAD! What the hell!" Orna screamed, she remembered when those lights were put in.

He didn't seem to hear her, because he paced forward with new found determination in his eyes.

The last thing she heard from the news reporter was "...who, if anyone, will help them..." Before her father shot and destroyed 3 of the glass windows.

Orna was bewildered, why was he destroying everything? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed him stepping into the plate in the middle of the room. Where they kept the suit.

When it was assembled around him, Orna decided that she should say something, invade he did something stupid.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To do something right" was his only answer, before he took off.

* * *

After he left, Orna sat down at her computer and asked Jarvis to find absolutely anything on a man in a metal suit.

She found nothing.

Whatever he was doing was away from the eyes of any camera, mobile phone or reporter. And that made it 10 times more knew, she had used it to her advantage before, many times.

Orna took a deep breath, now wasn't the time to think about that. her father was out there, risking his life, and she was sat there thinking about what she had taken from other people.

She had thought about it many times before, but this time was different. When she used to ponder on the past she could always remember that her father was an alcoholic, a womanizer. But now he was out there 'doing something right' just because he could.  
Just because he didn't want others to suffer.

But she was sure she had never changed, from the scared little girl who had murdered her best friend. The girl who craved family, but didn't deserve one.

She wanted to cry, wished she could, but her eyes were as dry as they had been for 14years, ever since they first sent that God forsaken rope of metal soaring for her back.

She wished she could cry, but she knew she didn't deserve to, didn't deserve the satisfaction of being able to wash away all her sorrows, her pain. She was a monster, and a killer, and a freak.

But she decided. There and then. That if there ever came a time that she could save the world, save someone even if that meant she could only save herself, then she would be damned if she didn't do it.

Because she had spent all her life, taking and taking, that she realised it was time that she gave something back, to the people who she had destroyed.

She'd just have to wait until he got back. If he got back.

* * *

When he did get back, he wouldn't seem to let the machines take the suit off him, he wanted it off, but he wouldn't stop moving.

He asked Orna for help about 20 times but she just laughed. This is what he gets for not telling her where he was going.

While she was in the middle of her laughing, Pepper was coming down the stairs. Her father didn't notice. She didn't tell him.

"What's going on here?" Pepper asked, coming through the window Tony had desroyed earlier. For the first time in 20 minuites he stilled.

Trying to turn to face her, he said "let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Are those bullet holes?"

Orna cut in at this point "do you want us to lie or..." At that point, pepper just left.

* * *

The next time she saw pepper, her and Tony were arguing, about what she had no idea. She was sat on the other side of the room, it seemed her dad was asking something, but pepper was having none of it.

Eventually, she seemed to give in, as she quietly left the room.

"What did you ask her to do?" She said slowly as she approached him. Ready to punch him if he had done something stupid.

"Hack into my mainframe" he said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And she said yes?"

"Yeah"

"Marry her" Orna said, and she walked away before he could say another word.

* * *

Orna went to bed early that night, but she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for half an hour before she threw the covers off and went downstairs.

When she got to the living room, she realised she wasn't alone, Obadiah stood next to the sofa, removing the arc reactor from her fathers chest.

"Did you think, that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?" Obadiah said.

Orna made 2 mistakes that night.

"Dad?" She whispered.

That was her first mistake. Obadiah whirled around, he placed the arc reactor on the coffee table and stalked towards her.

"Orna stark, the golden girl, Americas beauty, Tony Starks biggest mistake" he said. Orna was livid, she was no mistake. She hadn't been scorned with that in 8 years, not since Acheron Stone. She was so angry, that she didn't see the punch aiming  
for her head in time. That was her second mistake.

As a pain launched through her temple, and darkness clouded her vision, she swore that if someone didn't kill him quickly, She'd do it herself.

* * *

 **A/N: well that was chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it, I was really stuck to write thisbecause all the ideas I'm getting for this story, seem to rotate around the avengers. So I'm gonna try and get through iron man and iron man 2 quite quickly so that I can really get into avengers and the later movies.**  
 **  
**

 ****


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this chapter is gonna be the last chapter of iron man and because Orna is unconscious this is gonna be 1st person Tony's PoV because I wanted to write about the battle. Hope you enjoy.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own marvel.**

 ****

 **Warning: there are 1 or 2 curse words in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

After Obadiah stole the arc reactor from my chest, the night seemed to blur. I vaguely remember making my way to the workshop and placing my old arc reactor in the slot.

Then I was lying on the floor.

I didn't know how I'd got there, and I didn't really care. I heard someone coming down the stairs, yelling my name. Rhodey. Bless the man, he was here.

When he got to me there was only one thing on my mind. "Pepper?" I asked. Would she really be dead?

"She's fine, she's with 5 agents. Their going to arrest Obadiah," he told me, relief and fear flooded my veins, she was alive, but she couldn't go near Obadiah, not with only 5 measly men to protect her.

It wouldn't be enough.

I voiced this to Rhodey and rose to put on my suit. As it connected around me all I could think of was Pepper, but there was something, nagging at my brain. I couldn't place it but I was sure I had forgotten something.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Rhodey asked, he always was too helpful for his own good. That's when it clicked. I had been so worried about my self, I had left my daughter unconscious upstairs.

"Keep the sky's clear." I said "and get Orna to a hospital, she's upstairs"

I flew off then, wasting no time in getting to Obadiah, he would not hurt my Pepper if he wanted to live.

* * *

I was getting annihilated, he was at least twice my size in his suit, and he was pummelling me into the had thrown cars at me, hit me with motorbikes, and my power was starting to run low.

As he threw me across the motorway again all I could think was that at least Orna would be safe. Hopefully Rhodey had her at a hospital by now, maybe she was even conscious. I doubted it it but I just wished I could have seen her one last time, when I  
wasn't dying in frontof her and she wasn't unconscious on the living room floor.

I wasn't registering what he was saying, something about the company and getting in his way. But I didn'tcare. I just cared that he was stomping on me, then threw me into a bus.

Something like a missile came out of his shoulder and blew up the bus I had been ungraciously flung into. I was thrown roughly 30 feet in the air before I started to plummet back down to earth.

Before I hit the ground I turned on my repulser beams, so that I was left floating in the air.

"Impressive," Obadiah mocked. "I see you've upgraded your armour, I've made a few upgrades of my own" suddenly I wasn't the only one that could fly.

"Sir it seems his suit can fly" Jarvis said I my ear.

"Duly noted," I replied, "take me to maximum altitude"

Jarvis started going on about the power, how we wouldn't make it. "JUST DO IT" I yelled. Obadiah was gaining on us.

He was slower than me, but he probably had more power. But still I rose in the sky. I pushed it further and further, Jarvis in my ear the entire time.

Something grabbed my foot. Obadiah was talking about how his suit was more advanced, he didn't realise the suit was covered head to toe in a layer of ice. I bashed him on the head and he started to fall from the sky.

"You might want to look into that!" I yelled after him. I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me though.

* * *

As soon as I reached the ground I contacted Pepper. But that didn't last very long because I heard a clunck behind me. How on earth did the bastard survive that fall?

I was running on 2 percent and I had no idea what to do. I threw a few sparks in his face and hid. I needed a plan otherwise I was going todie.

I contacted Pepper. "Potts,"

"Tony!" She replied, at least she was listening.

"This isn't working, we're gonna have to over load the reactor and blow the roof" I whispered carefully.

"Well how are you going to do that?" She asked, she was so naiveIt was almost cute.

"Your gonna do it," I answered, I told her how to blow up the roof of my warehouse and set to work distracting the monster I used to think of as a friend until he decided to hurt my family and take my company for himself.

I threw my self at his neck and set to work pulling out wires and circuit boards that looked important. That is until he threw me off and into the glass roof.

He half came out of the suit. "You know I never had the pace for this sort of thing but you suit it quite well." He said, and people thought I was egotistical.

"You finally outdid yourself Tony, you made your father proud"

I rose to my feet. He was such and idiot. This was never about making my dead father proud, this was about proving to myself. To my daughter. That I could be better, that I didn't have to be a war monger or a killer, I could do good things too.

He shot the roof out from under me, if I didn't fall I would probably die in the blast from the roof.

"How ironic Tony. You try to rid the world of weapons and you give it its best one ever."

I wasn't listening anymore, he was just spewing crap.

"PEPPER" I yelled. "TIME TO HIT THE BUTTON"

"But you told me not to" she called back, we didn't have time for this. Obadiah was still trying (and failing) to kill me.

"PUSH IT"

She pushed the button and the reactor started to explode. I saw Obadiah get hit with the blast, aswell as it taking out half the electricity in the city, it had killed him.

* * *

The agent handed me some cards. "Here's your alibi, you were on your yacht, we've got sworn statements from 50 of your guests and 4 papers that say you weren't at stark industries when it happened."

I wasn't really listening. Orna was better now, she was recovering from aconcussion so they had asked she stay in the hospital but she was fine. I was just about to make a speech about why my company burst into flames and ultimately lie to the entire  
nation.

"You've got 90 seconds, good luck."

* * *

It was only when I was reading the cards that I realised how stupid this alibi was. Maybe it's because I didn't like lying, maybe I just wanted to be seen as a hero. Hell maybe I had a concussion too but when she asked that question.

It had nothing to do with me being a superhero, it wasn't even implied but I panicked, it just slipped out. 4 words and I told all of America, all of the world what I least wanted them to hear.

"I am iron man"

* * *

In a hospital room, watching Tony Starks interview where he had just revealed his greatest secret.

Orna Stark slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: and that concludes iron man, next chapter I hope to jump straight into iron man 2 unless I get other inspiration, Orna probably won't do much in that movie so I'll try to get through it quickly and then get to avengers.**  
 **  
**

 **I really hope your enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 ****

 **See you next chapter. And tell me what you think of this one. Xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this is the star of iron man 2, again I've got no idea what I'm going to do with this so it may seem a bit off from time to time but don't worry I have quite a solid plan for avengers.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own marvel only Orna my OC**

* * *

BASH. BASH. BASH.

"Mr stark, if we can carry on from where we left off?"

It was only 5 months after Tony Stark had announced to the world that he was iron man. 5 months in which Orna had absolutely no time to herself. Wether it be interviews about what it was like being the daughter of a superhero, or appearances at the expo. Orna was going completely mad.

And now there was a court case being filed against her dad for possession of the suit.

It had been years since Orna had stood in a court hall. Years since she was the broken 12 year old girl who was thrust at her father like a piece of meat. Years since she had revealed what she was to anyone, her scars, her life, her powers.

Yet she had shown her powers to Coulson. Had given him a piece of herself no one else had. And that terrified her. She figured it wouldn't be the last she would hear ofNickFury.

She tuned back in to the conversation. Well the argument.

"Look, I'm no expert..." Senator Stern started.

"In prostitution?" Orna was really confused at this point, "of course not your a senator come on"

"No," Orna was quite surprised he was able to stay so calm "I'm no expert on weapons, we have someone here who _is_ an expert. I would now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor"

 _Not that dick_ Orna thought. But it was, the same guy who had tried to make her spill her secreton alcohol (he failed) walked out from the sidelines, Orna had never wanted to punch someone so hard.

"Let the record reflect that I observed mr Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will be in attendance"

Orna felt her face split slightly in a small grin. She loved it when her father made a fool of people she disliked. Especially, it seemed, Justin hammer.

They started to banter back and forth and Orna spaced out again, that is until her uncle Rhodey entered the chamber. He gave her a high five as he passed, much to the annoyance of the senator.

"I have before me a complete report on the iron man suit compiled by colonel Rhodes, and just for the record can you please read page 57 paragraph 4" said the senator in his terribly dull monotone voice

"Your requesting I read specific sections from my report sir?"

"Yes sir"

Uncomfortably Rhodey said, "very well"

 _"As he does not operate within any branch of government, the iron man suit could be used as a weapon against that of America and the general public._ But I then went on to describe the benefits of the iron man suit which very much out weigh the cons, and it would be in our interest to fold Mr Stark into the resisting chain of commands."

This was all getting extremely tedious, she was seriously considering bashing herself to death onthe desk in front of her.

It was only when she saw the screen pop up with the familiar text of her fathers hacking programme did she start to listen intently.

"If you will direct you attentions to the screens" her father said "I believe that's North Korea"

A video popped up on screen of an extremely poor attempt at making her fathers suit, it looked like a bubble with legs, and it tipped over before it could even fly. Shooting left and right, even, it seemed, the camera man.

"Iran"

At least this one got off the ground, but it didn't get very far before it plummeted back to earth, probably killing the pilot inside.

"No grave immediate threat here. Is that Justin Hammer?"

The man on the screen _was_ Justin Hammer, and he seemed to be instructing a pilot on how to move in a suit, that is until a scream was heard and the suit twisted in 2 different directions.

Justin finally got the TV off, but not before everyone saw his failureat making a suit.

"Yeah, I'd say most country's 5 ten years? Hammer industries? 20"

"I'd like to point out that that pilot survived" Justin said as if it justified anything.

"The point is your welcome"

"For what?" The senator was getting quite angry now.

"Because! I'm your nuclear 's _working_ , were safe, America is secure. You want my property, _you can't have it!_ But I did you a big favor." He stood on his chair at this point. "I have successfully privatised world peace"

And when he walked out of that chamber, Tony was grinning. And so was his daughter. 

* * *

Orna heard yelling at the bottom of the stairs, and she could just about make out the voices of pepper and her father but she didn't know what they were saying.

As she made it to the bottom of the stairs it got quieter.

"I'm trying to make you CEO"

Orna had to stiffle a gasp at her fathers words, his company was like his baby, he barely ever let her even _know_ what he was doing now he was giving it away? Something wasn't right.

"Have you been drinking?" Pepper asked.

"Chlorophyll" why on earth would her father be drinking chlorophyll, he wasn't I'll. Was he?

"I hereby appoint you chairman and CEO of stark industry affective immediately"

She could just about see Pepper from her hiding place, she looked extremely shocked.

"I've actually given this a fair amount of thought believe it or not. Trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be and then it hit me, it's you"

Pepper finally found her voice "but, Orna..." She trailed off.

"Orna wouldn'twant it, she gets of the talk, engineering, banking. She'll probably do something fun. Something that makes a difference. Not CEO of the company."

Well at least he knew her enough to be able to say that. She would hate being in charge.

"I... I don't know what to think." Pepper said, neither did Orna.

"Don't think, drink" her father said after handing Peppera glass of champagne. Something was seriously wrong with him.

She knew something was up with her father. From the way he was talking, acting, even how he was breathing.

So she did something she had told herself time and time again she would never do.

She invaded his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: so that is the start of iron man 2! Yay! I may start another story at some point, probably after avengers, but I might do another one with a different avenger, an x-men one or a Harry Potter story so tell me what you think I should do.**  
 **  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed, another chapter should be up soon.**

 ****

 **See you next chapter xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry this is a little late, I really have no excuse.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: do you think I'd be here if I owned marvel?**

* * *

He was ill.

Her father was ill. And that wasn't even the worst part. He was dying, the very thing that kept him alive was slowly killing him. She had suffered enough when he was lost in Afghanistan, she didn't want to think about what she would do if he _died_.

She ran away from the workshop as fast as she could without making too much noise. She wanted to cry, but her eyes wouldn't allow it, they were as dry as they had been for years.

She decided to do the only thing she had ever done when her eyes wouldn't allow her to cry.

She suited up.

* * *

It felt brilliant to feel the wind on her face, to jump from roof to roof, no one ever knowing she was there. Sometimes she even used her powers to give her an extra boost, so she could jump higher run faster.

The next roof was rather far, so she took out her sword and jumped until she could jam the blade between 2 bricks, sometimes her training really did come of use.

She climbed to the roof of the building and sat on the tiles, like she used to do as a child.

* * *

 _"Come on O!" Sam had called down to her, the excitement in the 6year olds voice was evident. Be never did call her oracle._

 __

 _She carried on climbing to the roof, master would kill her if he knew what she was doing, but she didn't want to seem like a wuss._

 __

 _When she reached the top she had no idea what was so special, you could see the lake, and the forest, and the training pitch but it was no different to what she saw everyday, just this time she was higher up. She didn't like being higher up, she decided._

 __

 _"Sam it's too high" she whined. She was terribly annoying when she got frightened._

 __

 _They climbed down carefully, checking holds again and again so that they didn't fall._

 __

 _The next morning, the master wanted to test her with heights so she spent all day scaling a 90 ft wall without a harness. She never did find out how master knew of her fear._

* * *

The next morning she walked into the gym to see her dad trying to beat the hell out of Happy, she didn't know who she felt worse for:Happy for being punched, or her father for punching so weak.

She saw pepper and another woman sat on the chairs that had been put in the corner of the room in case anyone wanted to watch Tony or her train.

"Who's she?" Orna asked to no one in particular. She was sure she had seen the woman somewhere.

"Orna, this is Natalie my new assistant."  
Pepper answered as if it was obvious.

"Since when do you need an assistant?" Orna asked "you'll just go along behind her doing everything again"

Pepper gave her a cool look before Tonydragged Natalie to the ring to punch Happy. She continued to watch the woman while her father and Pepper talkeduntil she brought Happy to the ground. Orna was sure only assassins new that move, but she  
could be wrong.

"OH MY GOD!" Pepper screamed while Tony just laughed.

"Happy!" Pepper cried obviously concerned with the drivers welfare.

She took her fathers finger print and asked "will that be all Mr Stark?"

Pepper cut in at this point and said "yes that will be all miss Rushman"

She started to walk away until Orna called "WAIT"

The red haired woman turned with her eyebrows raised, as did her father, Pepper and Happy.

"Wanna spar?" She asked the woman. There was a challenge in her eyes, she hadn't had a real challenge in years.

Natalie nodded slowly.

* * *

it was a long fight.

Every kick Orna threw would be blocked, every punch Natalie threw would be caught and thrown back, but Orna had an advantage, she could feed her self energy.

She had discovered she could do this when she was 10 years old, she figured if she could turn her power into anything, she could turn into things you couldn't see like energy or thoughts or feelings, it was how she could see the future.

She fed herself energy and she could feel the other woman beginning to tire, that's when she started to slip up.

They were extremely tiny, so she was obviously well trained, but she was certainly not used to getting tired. Her hand wouldn't come straight back to her chin after a punch allowing Orna to throw in a couple punches, she dropped her guard slightly when  
she kicked so Orna could throw in a round kick, she lost strength to put in her blocks when so she stumbled, and she got repetitive.

After she started the same combination she had just done, Orna was able to catch her kick and floor her.

She had won, and ultimately made a new friend in the process.

* * *

Natasha was shocked.

It had been years since she got a challenge like that, let alone got her arsehanded to her on a silver plate. The girl was incredible.

Fury and Coulson had debriefed her on the girls background, she came from a similar situation to Natasha herself, but she seemed to be better.

She had taken strategies Natasha had used for years and unraveled them within seconds, she fought with never ending speed and power, and she seemed to calculate every move her opponent made. She would be brilliant to fight beside. But she didn't really  
want to have to fight against her ever again. 

* * *

The next morning the Starks, Pepper, Natalie and Happy left for Monaco, where Tony had sponsors in the race and could do some business about the expo while he was there.

Orna knew something was bound to go wrong, and she wanted to stay out of it for as long as she could.

* * *

 **A/N: Orna beat Natalie/Natasha! This should hopefully give you some idea about how good Orna really is, and that they will hopefully become good friends, fingers crossed!**

 ****

 **I really hope your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this, I know Imay not be the best writer but that doesn't make it any less fun.**

 ****

 ****

 __


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: here's chapter 12. Just to let you guys know, I'm in Rome forthis week so it may take a bit longer to update, sorry.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: still no**

* * *

_Cars. Cars flying everywhere. Some weren't even intact._

 __

 _She could feel the ground underneath her but she didn't know where she was, the smoke clouded her vision, clogged her throat. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't breath._

 __

 _Through the smoke she saw a light, a round circle at chest height, it had to be her father, right?_

 __

 _2 lines joined the circle, they flashed and sparked like lightning, twirling through the air like snakes. She knew deep inside her it wasn't her father but she held onto hope._

 __

 _A man emerged from the smoke, the round circle on a harness on his chest was an arc reactor, the Lightning were whips._

 __

 _When he raised his whip to kill her, Orna screamed. And woke up._

* * *

She sat bolt upright in bed, sweat poured down her face, but she realised she was in her bedin Malibu. She was safe.

She could normally tell between her dreams and her visions but this time it was hazy, it felt real, but at the same time impossible. Her father was the only person who knew how to make an arc reactor. The only person with enough resources to make it work.  
Impossible.

She calmed herself down enough so that Jarvis wouldn't be alerted by her heart rate, before she lay back down and studied the ceiling.

They were leaving for Monaco in the morning, with a diseased man, a new CEO, a PA who spoke Latin and knew how to fight, and a girl who doubled as an assassin. What could go wrong?

* * *

They pulled up outside the 'hotel de Paris' to the roar and cheer of a crowed all hoping to catch a look at Tony Stark, his CEO and his supposed successor.

Her father waved at the crowed while Orna stared resolutely ahead and together they walked up the steps to the hotel.

"Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes just go with it" her father said.

Orna knew her father well enough not to question him, but Pepper said "go with it? Go with what?"

Natalia appeared from the crowed, wearing a gorgeous red dress that showed off all her best assets. Frankly, it was making every woman in the room jealous of her.

"Mr stark... was your flight?" She asked softly with a smile.

"Great, always nice to see you," her father replied, taking a drink from a waiter, Orna followed suit, she could legally drink over here.

"We have one photographer over here if you don't mind" she said, removing the drinks from their hands. Orna very well did mind! She just flew across the world, didn't she deserve a drink?

She took the picture, while Pepper and Tony mumbled at each other incoherently through their teeth.

They were handed back their drinks and made their way through the bar.

"What's on the to do list?" Her father asked.

"You have a 9:30 dinner," Natalie supplied.

"Great I'll be there at 11" he was so annoying sometimes. Couldn't he do anything like a normal person?

She went to sit down at the table, but her father and Pepper walked off so she followed unhurriedly a few paces behind them, lost in thought.

She didn't know why her father had wanted to come to Monaco but she knew he was going to do something stupid, he was a dying man. And he was Tony Stark for gods sake. He was bound to do something that would gain the papers attention.

They found themselves at the bar, Orna had already finished her drink and was half way through ordering another, when an unwanted head appeared from behind someone's back.

"Anthony!" Hammer said.

 _Here we go._

 __

"Is that you?"

"My least favourite person on earth" Tonysaid winking at Orna.

"Your not the only rich guy here with a fancy car," he said obnoxiously, couldn't he just take a hint and find someone else to bug, "hey, do you know Christine Everhart?"

"Hi.." Said Pepper.

"Btw, big story" Hammer said pointing at Pepper, "new CEO of stark industries. Congratulations"

"I know, my editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our powerful women issue, can I?"

"Uh... Sure" Pepper said, not used to so much attention after only being a PA.

Hammer started gushing about something stupid so Orna decided now would be the best time to slip away, "your wonder child's leaving Anthony" Hammer said.

"Piss off Hammer" she said, and walked off. She wasn't in the mood for his fake smiles and belittling comments. Honestly, he was worse than the girls her father used to bring home.

She sat at the table next to Natalie and Pepper joined them shortly after.

"God he's soooo annoying" Orna whined to the older women. "Seriously, that man needs to get a life and stop getting involved in every one else's."

Pepper nodded, but didn't add anything.

"Did I tell you that last time I saw him he tried to get me drunk?! Seriously, I was drinking water all night but he wouldn't stop trying to loosen my tounge. And I'm under age in America!"

"Uh huh" was Peppers only reply, she was watching the TV.

Orna snapped her fingers in Peppers face, "Peppeeerrr" she complained "at least pretend to listen to me whine and complain."

"Any way, he's a total douche..." "Orna" "...he don't deserve my time and..." "Orna!" "...he ain't getting it. He..." "ORNA!" Pepper interrupted again.

"WHAT" she replied in the same tone But Pepper just pointed to the TV in front of them.

"Ah shit" Orna said.

Because Tony Stark. Her father Tony Stark. Was on that TV, decked out in navy blue racing gear and waving at a camera. He was about to race.

She was gonna kill him.

* * *

 **A/N: bit of a cliff hanger although you probably already know what happens, as I said at the start, I'm going to Rome for a few days so I won't be able to update as usual but after that it should fall back to normal, as long as there's no other spanners thrown in the works.**

 ****

 **Thank you to everyone who's following or favouriting this story, it makes me so happy.**

 ****

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story and I'll see you next chapter. Byexx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's been a bit longer than normal, as I said I was on holiday but I will still try to get back on track so there may be 2 updates this week.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own marvel**

* * *

Orna had only ever been truly scared 3 times before in her life, the first was when they took Sam from her, the second was when she shot him and the third was when shield left every assassin in that damn place dead around her.

But watching her father sitting in that race car preparing to race outdid her fear in all of those situations, he was going to get himself killed.

As Pepper stood up from the table and began to leave to get to Happy Orna had already made up her mind.

"Pepper!" She called, running after the CEO, "I'm coming with you!"

"No no! Absolutely not!" Pepper called back, she wasn't about to let both Starks risk their lives.

"I've been in these situations before! I was a goddamn assassin! Why won't you let me help?!" The girl called back. The eye that wasn't mangled by her scar started to twitch.

Pepper didn't give her time to argue, she just got in the car and Happy drive off. Orna knew something bad was going to happen. She could feel it in her gut.

* * *

She was forced to watch on the TV as a man stepped out onto the track, race cars flying left and right to avoid hitting him. He looked like the type of man she used to hold her sword to the neck of. He looked like trouble.

He opened the orange jumpsuit at the chest to reveal a harness and in the middle of that harness sat an arc reactor. Just like in her vision. Then the whips flicked out from his whips and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Tony thought he was doing a damn good job in that race car, even though he knew Orna and Pepper were probably terrified. He felt sorry for not telling the girls what he was doing, until he remembered that they probably wouldn't let him race that is.

He turned the corner, but there was something in his way. Someone actually.

Before he had time to evaluate the situation that someone cut his race car in half, he went flying, the car rolling in midair, and when he hit the floor by some miracle he was alive.

He shimmied out of the drivers seat, just as the mans whip came lashing down on the car. He sneaked up behind the stranger and bashed him round the head with a car door, but he was sent to the floor. The hit didn't seem to faze him.

Tony had to roll and slide to avoid getting hit by the electric whips that had somehow been made with his technology.

He got hit by his leg and it threw him across the race track into another car that had been destroyed by this monster. He flipped himself over the car when the whip was about to come down on him, it set the car alight putting a fire between him and the  
psycho. That's when Happy turned up and rammed the man into the fence 4times.

* * *

Orna watched as her father put on the suit and fought the guy off who seemed to be adamant on killing him. Tony removed the arc reactor from the mans chest and the police dove in to arrest the man and take him into custody.

She was glad the man hadn't killed her father, because she so badly wanted to do it herself.

* * *

When Tony, Pepper and Happy got back to the hotel Orna and Natalie were waiting for them, but all eyes were on Orna, because she did not look impressed.

"Hey sweet heart..." Tony said hesitantly. He wished he was back in the suit with the look the young assassin had pinned on him.

She walked right up to him and kicked him right in the shins, and every camera in the vicinity got it on tape. She didn't want to kill him in public did she.

She pulled him into a hug, but she wasn't done with him yet.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She screamed in his ear "DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK ID FEEL IF YOU DIED HUH?! DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW IT MIGHT AFFECT THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU!"

At that she turned round and stalked back into the building, he thought no one loves him, he thought he was completely alone but he wasn't. And just because he was dying doesn't mean he had to act like a complete idiot!

The 3 adults she'd left outside called for her, but she wasn't about to give them her attention. She was going to be petty and give them all the silent treatment until they apologised. Because she really didn't want to kill them in public

* * *

Her father left for the prison where they were holding the man with the whips, Orna stayed back at the hotel. She needed time to think over what happened the day before.

She remembered the vision she had a few days ago, she knew she could have stopped what happened today, it's what she always felt after she had a vision about something bad. She knew that she could stop it, but not without showing the world her powers,  
and that was what she was afraid of. As a stark her life had been thrown into the spotlight, there wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't stopped for a photo, or had to fight her way through paparazzi just to get inside her home. She didn't want  
the world to think of her as a freak. She got that enough the first 12 years of her life.

Plus she didn't want to hurt her father. She knew there would come a time where he would find out. When the world was in mortal peril she would stand up and fight. But she couldn't just let her identity slip. There were only a few people who even knew  
about her past. The public just thought she was a normal kid who's mum didn't want her so she was sent to live with her father. Sometimes she wished that was the truth, because her real life was pretty shit.

* * *

When Tony got back he was thouroughly shaken. The strange mans words ringing through his ears.

 _"You come from a family of theives, and butchers. And now like all of them, you try to rewrite your history, and you forget all the lives the stark family has destroyed. Even your daughter, such a young girl, has taken the lives of so many. It won't be long before the world knows what she is."_

* * *

**A/N: this chapter may seem a little rushed but I wrote parts whenever I had wifi on my phone. Again sorry it took so long to update, I'll make sure to be quicker next time.**

 ****

 **Reviews make me motivated remember folks xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry, I said I'd write twice last week but I got ill and I just didn't have time this week so I hope you can forgive me. Here's chapter 14.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: marvel isn't mine**

* * *

Orna slept in a separate room on the jet, she was so tired after the trip. The stress was starting to get to her, she still hasn't come to terms with her fathers coming death. For once she was wishing for a vision, if only so she knew if she was really  
going to lose her father. And she got a vision. But she never gets to choose what their about.

* * *

 _The expo was destroyed. She watched from above as civilians ran screaming for cover. The deadly machines followed her like a swarm of bees. Every move she made wouldn't be enough to throw them off. She needed a miracle._  
 _  
_

 _Rhodey followed close behind her in another metal death trap. They worked as a team to destroy the bots but for every one they got rid of two more seemed to appear. But they destroyed as many as they could._

 __

 _A larger machine landed in front of them. To the arms were attached two lengths of wire. Just like the man at the race had. As he reared the whips, she woke up._

* * *

Orna sat in her bed the following night. Pepper and Natalie were sorting out the news, trying to get people to trust Tony again. And Tony was moping in the workshop. She could feel every emotiongoing through him, he was a complete wreck.

Her vision had been haunting her ever since it had come, she was sure she wasn't the one fighting the killer robots. The one person it could have been was her father, and he already had enough on his plate to have to include fighting whip guy. He was  
dying for god sake!

She was sure that every time he used the iron man suit it sped up the rate of the toxins entering his blood, but she couldn't for the life of her think what it could be that could slow it down, and she was running out of time.

* * *

Her father stood looking in the mirror, she stood looking at him from the door way. He so obviously thought he was alone, that gave her time to study the lines on his chest leading from the arc reactor, aka the thing that was killing him.

"What's that Dad?" She asked, she knew she didn't sound impressed.

He hurried to button up his shirt, hiding the arc reactor but it was too late. Orna had seen it all.

"Wha? What's what sweet heart? I'm not hiding anything" he said, he was such a bad liar, especially to an assassin.

"The lines on your chest. There from the arc reactor aren't they. It's killing you." None of it was a question.

"How long have you known?" He asked. He hung his head. He didn't want his only daughter to know he was dying, that wasn't right.

"I'm a Stark," she said, " I know everything. Plus I can read you like a book, don't take it personally I'm an assassin."

He said nothing, but scowled at the word assassin. It was a horrible word. And to hear his daughter use it to describe herself broke his heart, she was so much more than a sword. She was a Stark and a genius. She didn't take shit from anyone.

"Dad just don't do anything stupid" she pleaded, she was ready to get on her hands and knees and beg him not to. "I don't want to lose you yet, not if I don't have to"

He pulled his daughter into his arms and held her to his chest, he knew in his heart he had been irrational. Driving that race car, taking on Vanko alone. He hadn't stopped to think about the people around him. How it would affect Orna and Pepper and  
Happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry Orna" he pulled away and held her at arms length. "I promise you I'll be better, but it could be my last birthday, can I go a little crazy?"

Orna snuggled herself back into his chest. "This won't be your last birthday if I have anything to say about it," she vowed, if only her tear ducts worked, "but since it's your birthday, you can go a tiny bit crazy,"

She left when Natalie came in to ask Tony about watches for the party. Her chest felt ten times lighter already.

* * *

Orna was ready to punch him in the face. Her father was drunk off his ass with another drink in hand, talking to the crowd that was gathered in the living room. She held her water close to her to avoid it getting spilt by the people around her. He was  
defiantly more than a tiny bit stupid right now.

It was when he peed in his suit that she actually got up to do something, but the crowd was too thick to fight her way to him.

Luckily Pepper stepped up and stole the mic from him, but her relief didn't last long, she was really hoping by after party he just meant tea and cake or something. But she knew she was trying her luck. Especially when some blonde bimbo started throwing  
bottle around. Her father hit every one.

And where on earth did she get a watermelon?! He destroyed that too though of course.

"IM ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE" was heard over the crowd, everyone turned to see Rhodey in an iron man suit. Shit was about to get real. "Get out"

Everyone turned to run out the door and Orna turned to go cower behind the sofa, she subconsciously wrapped a shield around herself with her power. She didn't know what was gonna happen.

"You don't deserve to wear one of these!" Rhodey accused "shut it down!"

Tony just turned, ignoring his best friend. "Goldstain" he called to te DJ "give me a fat beat to beat my buddy" he obviously thought he was hilarious.

The music started to play as the boys began to pummel each other. They threw each other through the house, propelling them selves along in the suit. Luckily the glass just bounced off Ornas shield or she would likely need medical assistance. They were  
punching in front of all the guests, breaking all kinds of windows when Orna decided enough was enough, she suited up in her own sleek black assassin suit and drew a pair of blades from her back.

"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

They immediately dropped each other and the music came to a stand still. She walked calmly between them as if they were toddlers, not men in machines capable of blowing off her head.

She placed a blade at each mans throat, "these blades are capable of cutting through anything, even ironman suits. So I think it would be best if you listened to me." She said softly, but everyone heard her as the crowd was deathly silent. "You are acting  
like children, so I'm going to treat you like children. Dad, your going to go inside, take off the suit and go to bed. You are not going to leave that room until you wake up tomorrow morning. Rhodey, your going to leave right now, you can bring the  
suit back tomorrow just go before you do something even more stupid."

The two men looked at her dumbfounded, while the crowed just wondered where she got the swords from. It was surely going to be all over the tabloids in the coming week. But right now she was too angry to care.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING OR WHAT?!" She thundered at them. They scrambled to their feet and flew off in the direction they had been told to, although she was sure Rhodey hadn't gone off in the direction of his house.

She replaced the blades back in their scabbards and turned towards the lingering crowd.

"you can go now"she said.

Orna hadn't seen a group of people move so fast in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so there was chapter 14! I hope it was worth the wait and I'm so sorry it took so long. You can yellat me in the reviews if you want.**

 ****

 **This chapter was a bit more Orna focused because I'm trying to set a few things up for the future. You also may notice that I've changed a few scenes but it will all make sense in the end.**

 ****

 **Please tell me if your enjoying the story, I do like to know what you think.**

 ****

 **See you next chapter xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I saw Dr Strange yesterday and I mumbled the whole way through. Make sure you read the bit at the bottom as I have an announcement to make.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own marvel.**

* * *

Orna woke up the next morning and just as she assumed. She was all over the news. Everyone was wondering where she got the swords and the suit but none of them were anywhere near the truth.

She needed the day off.

* * *

Tony and Orna sat in the giant donut with a box of the treats between them. That's when he decided to approach.

If Orna hadn't been so engrossed in her donut she would have seen him coming a mile off, but since she was distracted he was able to sneak up on them.

"Sir! Ma'am! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut" he yelled at them.

 _Oh for god sake_ was the only thing that went through both Starks mind.

* * *

"I told you I don't want to join your super secret boyband" Tony said. Fury just laughed.

"No no see, I remember you had everything yourself. How's that working out for you?" She asked, his eyes flicking to Orna for only a second but she caught the glance. She still said nothing.

"... I'm sorry, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the eye or the patch" her father replied, trying to avoid the question. "I just don't know if your real or..."

Fury cut him off "I am very real" he said leaning forward, "I'm the realist person your ever gonna meet."

Fury leaned forward again suddenly and touched her fathers neck. "That's not looking too good" he said.

Orna choked when she saw who was walking toward her. Decked out in a shield catsuit. She suddenly remembered where she had seen her before she came to work for Pepper. She had passed her in the halls at shield.

"The perimeters secured. I don't think we should stay here much longer" Natalie said, throwing a wink at Orna when the men weren't looking.

"You're... Er ... Fired" her father said.

"That's not up to you Mr Stark" she smirked and sat across from him.

"I want to to meet agent Romanoff" the eyepatched man said.

"I'm a shield shadow," she said " once we knew you was ill I was tasked to you by director Fury."

"I suggest you apologise" was the only reply she got. Orna still wasn't talking.

"You've been very busy" Fury said, putting his director face on "you made your girl your CEO, your giving away all your stuff, heck! Your daughter even threatened you with a sword! Now if I didn't know better,"

He was cut of rudely when Tony said, "well you don't know better, she didn't threaten me she was keeping me in line"

"woah woah now! She was keeping you in line?! Iron man needs to be kept in line?! Your little daughter walked in there whooped your ass and told you it was bed time?!And you let your friend take your suit, tell me is that possible?" He asked  
turning to Natalie.

"Well according to Mr Starks security guidelines there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage" she said smirking. Fury turned to him as if he'd just worked out the meaning of life, it was quite funny actually.

Orna was starting to tune out as Natalie left, she was suprised Fury hadn't said anything about her powers yet, as soon as he showed up at the donut she was sure he was gonna reveal her secret.

She saw Natalie making her way back with some kind of tube in her hand, she took no notice of it... Well until it was stuck in her fathers neck that is. It seemed like it hurt him too, though she wasn't too concerned she just hoped it wasn't a poison.

"That's lithium dioxide, it's gonna take the edge off," he started," we're trying to get you back to work."

"Trust me I have been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium, I have tried every combination, every permutation of every known element." Orna had never seen her father look so defeated before.

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

* * *

When they got to the house Orna sat a distance away from Nick and Tony as they talked. She didn't want her presence to remind Nick that maybe her father should know about her powers. She caught snippets of the conversation though like 'unfinished technology'  
and 'make nuclear reactor look like AAA battery' so she got the gist of what they were talking about. She didn't know why she was on house arrest aswell as her father though.

* * *

"We've disabled all communications, no contact with the outside world. Good luck," Natalie said before leaving, Tony watched her leave before his eyes flicked to his daughter, who was still sulking after being told she couldn't leave the house. It  
seems she hadn't heard the red head. That was extremely lucky, the young assassin would throw a fit if her phone didn't have wifi, and that wasn't even an exageration. The last time the wifi stopped working she screamed the house down until the technician  
arrived, it was not a fun day.

He turned to agent Coulson. "Please. First thing I need alittle body work, I'll put a little time at the lab, if we could send one of your goon squad monkeys for a Starbucks or something like that."

"I'm not here for that," Coulson said calmly, "I've been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave, and play games I will take you and watch superman by as you drool into the carpet. Kay?"

"I think I got it" Tony answered.

"Enjoy your evenings entertainment" the agent said, walking away.

Both men jumped as a shrill voice was heard from across the room, "WHO THE HELL TURNED OFF THE WIFI?!" Orna shouted.

Coulson walked away just a little bit faster.

* * *

 **A/N: a little bit on the short side this chapter so I'm sorry. But announcement! I have set up a poll about what story I should do next! Please go and vote because I have a few ideas for all of them, I just need to adapt them and that will be a lot easier if I know which one I'm doing. When I start it it will probably start around when I'm doing avengers or iron man 3 but it will give me time to come up with a solid plan,so vote! Do your duty to fanfiction! Make me proud!**

 ****

 **Tell me what you thought about that chapter, and have a good day. Also I reached 40 favourites and follows! Thank you.**

 ****

 **See you next chapter x**


	16. Chapter 16

****  
**A/N: thank you to everyone who reviews, love you all! The poll has 3 votes so far but their all for different things x). Keep voting please!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: marvel isn't mine.**

* * *

After Orna finished her tantrum over her lack of wifi, her and Tony knuckled down and started working on a way to keep him alive.

* * *

In the crate of her grandfathers property they found all kinds of junk and blue prints, drawings for early arc reactors. And a film reel.

They plugged it in and on the screen appeared her grandfather, she had never met the man, he died before she was even born. But she had always hated him, especially for what he did to her Dad. She hoped he was rotting at the bottom of hell. But that didn't  
stop her from being curious when he appeared on screen.

"Everything is achievable through technology..." He started, Orna zoned out right away, she had been at the expo and the rehearsal for the expo, she had heard this speech a hundred times.

"Tony, what are you doing back there. What is that? Put it back," it was only after hearing those words that Orna looked up from the research she had been going through. She saw a young boy, maybe six or seven fiddling with the model of the expo.

Howard continued to fool around on screen, it amused Orna to see him becoming so frustrated after having to do so many takes.

It flipped to another take and Howard walked on looking a lot more serious than he had before. That was when Orna put aside the research and really decided to listen.

"Tony, you are too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you, and some day you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is, and always will be, my greatest creation... is _you_." It didn't make up for a childhood of neglect, but it seemed to have an effect on Tony, but it seems it gave him an idea too.

* * *

The father daughter duo were speeding down the motorwaysto get to... Wherever it is that they were going. As a matter of fact Orna had absolutely no clue where they were going. She had no idea of the reason either. She just hoped they didn't get  
too much of a beating from Coulson when they got back. She knew what it was like disappointing the agent who was sort of like her father, but that is a story for another time. For now she was focused more on not dying at the hands of her Dad and his driving  
skillsthan anything.

They stopped at a strawberry stall that was on the side of the road, "how much?" Tony asked.

It turned out they were 6 dollars but Tony paid with a thousand dollar watch, he was such an idiot. Orna went to take a strawberry but found her hand being slapped away.

"They're not for you," her father said accusingly, that just made her even more curious as to where they were going. Why would they need strawberrys?

* * *

When they got to Pepper's office she was on the phone to someone arguing about something named "mark 2" that it appeared Stark Industries owned. There was also a news real about how much of a failure Tony Stark was. All in all it was going well  
already.

Orna stood in the corner while Pepper and Tony talked, she had a feeling that feeling might come up in the conversation so she pretended that she wasn't trying her best to ignore every word that came out of their mouths.

She did however nearly puncture her lungs to stop herself from laughing at what Pepper said next.

"Did you bring me strawberries?" Pepper asked. She saw her father give a subtle nod. "Did you know that there is only one thing on earth that I'm allergic to?"

"Allergic to strawberries," Tony said as if he had known it all along.

"I could have told you that," Orna said, finally butting in, a smug smile taking over her lips,"that is if you'd bothered to tell me where in hell we were going."

Both adults gave her a very dirty look, so Ornadecided to go wait in the car for them to finish. She had a feeling she just poked two bearswith a stick.

* * *

Orna had no idea how her and her father ended up driving away from the office withfour large boards sticking out the back. She also had no idea how they got home without them all falling out and breaking apart all over the road. But some how the  
Starks managed to accomplish both.

They were currently both stood over the boards that her father had put together as Jarvis made a hologram of it. The bright blue light hurt Ornas eye, at least it hurt the one that wasn't covered by a horrible, mangled scar.

When her father had got the thing upright, he started talking a load of science nonsense to Jarvis but she caught the gist of it. The round ball in the centre of the park looked like an atom.

Her Dad enlarged it and suddenly they were sat inside the atom. It was unlike any atom Orna had seen, the chemical make up was different to all the others she had studied,it was something new.

Something that could potentially save her fathers life. 

* * *

**A/N: Well that concludes chapter 16. I hope your all enjoying the story so far, it means so much to come home and see that someone's reviewed. It warms mine and Orna's hearts.**

 ****

 **candycrum: I'm so glad your enjoying the story! Thanks so much love Xx**

 ****

 **peoplers: if you go to my profile, above all the information there is a thing that says what the poll is called and next to that is a hyperlink that says 'vote now' click that and it should bring up the poll so that you can vote. Hope that helped love x**

 ****

 **See you guys next chapter xx**

 ****

 ****


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: completely winged it with this chapter, so let's hope it went well.**  
 **  
**

 **Warning: swearing.  
**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: still no, don't sue.**

* * *

"The proposed element should work as a viablereplacement for palladium" came the voice of Jarvis from over head. Orna didn't think robots were capable of emotion but the A.I sure sounded relieved.

That's when the Starks really got to work.

* * *

They smashed walls left and right to create space for the contraption they would have to make to create her grandfathers element. They dug up the floor to get to an electrical box. Drilledholes through the ceiling of the workshop and ordered  
crates of al sorts of things they may need. Even though they didn't show it, both Starks were incredibly excited.

The workshop was a complete tip once they were finished, wires were strewn everywhere, bits of the copper tube where all over the floor. At least 12 crates sat open and completely ransacked. You could hardly take a single step without being yelled  
at for treading on something important. Orna knew this from experience l.

The girl currentlysat on atable covered in blue prints and designs,eating a box of jammydonuts while her father put together the largecopper tubes that would help him make his element. She had offered to help but Tony  
has politely declined, she tended to be slightly careless with projects and this one had to be exact.

The last project she had done, restoring an old BSA Bantam, had ended up with an exploded engine, the workshop covered in motor oil and she ended up in the hospital for 4 days. It's safe to say the bike could not be used after that. After that she  
just got her Dad to buy her one of the old bikes, she was too impatient to go through that process again.

She watched Phil enter the workshop, and she gave him a wave that was defiantlyover the top but she didn't care. She was a Stark, she was always exaggerating.

"Heard you broke the perimeter," the agent said. He did not look impressed, he looked like a proper agent in that moment, all stoic and bored,but he completely ruined that by throwing a wink at Orna. The girl threw one straight back.

"Er... Yeah, that was like 3 years ago. Where you bin'?" Tony answered sassily, continuing to look for something that would level the pipes.

"I've been busy," the agent answered vaguely. That instantly had Orna suspicious.

"Yeah well so have we," Tony said gesturing to himself and his daughter. Orna looked extremely proud to have been included in the we."And it worked."

"Hey I'm playing for the home team Coulson, you and your crew gonna let me work or break my balls?" Tony said, he was really getting impatient now.

"What's this doing here?" Orna nearly choked when she saw what he was holding, it looked like the shield Captain America had used before he took a plunge into an icy death. The guy Coulson had a complete man crush on.

"That's it," her father said dreamily, Orna was sure he knew what it was by now, "bring it to me."

Agent Coulson slowly carried the half built shield to Tony as if it would break at any moment.

"You know what this is?" Coulson asked, he was so close to fangirling right now.

"It's exactly what I need to make this work." Orna had no idea how the old captains shield would make a difference to anything.

That is until he stuffed it underneath one of the copper tubes, making it completely level. Coulson looked mortified. How could this Stark abuse such a beautiful man and all he had done for the world? Especially since his father had worked so hard  
to help the fellow.

Sensing a rant about to come out of the agent about the brave soldier, Orna turned her one, unscarred eye onto her father.

"Dad, you do realise that that is a symbol of our great nation right? That the star spangled man himself used something similar to that. Right?" Orna said in bewilderment.

"Orna, Darling. My little pumpkin. Do me a favour and shut up," he was so close and she was talking about Captain fucking America?!

He turned to the agent, "what do you want?"

"Nothing," Phil replied "I've been reassigned, Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Great," Tony said dryly, "land of enchantment."

"So I've heard," the agent replied.

"Secret stuff."

"Something like that."

The two men shook hands before Phil headed for the door.

"Goodbye Phil!" Orna yelled at the top of her voice, even though the agent was only a few metres away.

"Goodbye Orna!" He called, without even turning around.

* * *

Both Starks were wearing goggles by the time Elder Stark fitted the prism in place, Baby Stark sat a safe distance away, per her fathers request. Unfortunately the prism hadn't been properly placed, so it needed to be turned, setting much of the room  
on fire in the process before it finally reached the triangle they were turning into the new element.

When the machine was turned off Orna got out from where she had hidden under a table, to see her father striding towards the glowing blue entity.

"Dad?!" She said, "are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Nope!" He called back, doing nothing to reassure his daughter as he put his face right up to the glowing triangle. Then taking it off with a pair of pliers.

"Congratulations sir." Jarvis said, Orna could have sworn she could hear a hint of pride in the A.I that her father held so dear,"you have created a new element."

Tony placed it inside a new and improved arc reactor, and the machine accepted it with a few blue winks.

"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core," the A.I spoke Orna's previous thoughts "I will begin running diagnostics."

Both Starks barely registered what he had just said as they both realised at the same time what this meant.

Tony Starkwas going to live.

* * *

 **A/N: chapter 17! This was slightly shorter than normal, but as I said at the start, I just watched this part of the movie and went from there.**

 **  
**

 **It would mean a lot of you would go vote on the poll in my profile, as I am truly stuck on what to do next.**

 ****

 **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, and feel free to leave any question or constructive criticism you have to offer. It will be much appreciated.**

 ****

 **See you next chapter x**

 ****


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit late but I had tears this week so I had no time to write anything other than notes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise from the movies.**

* * *

"Incoming call from a blocked number sir," came the voice of Jarvis.

"Hey Coulson how's the land of enchantment," Tony did goodnaturedly into the phone, Orna came closer, hoping to hear about Phil's trip.

"Ey Tony, 'ow you doin,'" laughed the Russian accent at the other end of the line. The voice of someone who died in the explosion at a prison.

"You sound pretty spritely for a dead guy," her father said back. He sounded calm but he looked quite terrified.

"So do you," you could hear the smugness oozing from his voice.

Tony muted the call on his side and told Jarvis to trace the call while Vanko carried on talking.

"Now da true 'istory of stark name vill be read." Where was this guy?

"Accessing the oracle grid," Jarvis said as he looked for the dickhead. "Eastern seaboard." Jarvis had found him.

"But vhatyou're father did, to my family, for over forty years. I vill do to you in forty minutes." Vanko obviously had a plan, Orna just hoped he would do the cliche and explain it to them.

"I hope you're ready."

* * *

Tony stuck the arc reactor into his chest. "You want to run some tests? Run them,"

"Are you mad?!" Orna cried her eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"A little yeah," her father replied without looking at her, "Jarvis assemble the suit."

"Sir!" Called the A.I, he really cared.

"Just do it Jarvis." Tony said before he started to cough. Orna, thinking that he's in pain, rushed forward but he pushed her back. At her confused glance he choked out "it tastes like coconuts, and metal!"

Orna couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"We got trouble," Tony said, landing on the stage at the expo. Meanwhile Orna was fighting her way through the crowds, ready to spring out her swords,which were concealed at her thighs, at a moments notice.

"Tony, I'm here on orders let's not do this right now," Rhodey replied. Tony ignored him and put his arm around the suit.

"give them a wave," he said, raising his arm, Rhodey did the same. "All these people are in danger, we gotta get them outta here. You gotta trust me for the next five minutes."

"I got tossed around your house remember, your daughter held a sword to my neck." Rhodey smarted back.

"It's Hammer. I think he's working with Vanko." Tony said, he wasn't in the mood for banter right now.

"Vanko's alive?" Came the confused reply.

Tony didn't answer. Instead he walked up to Hammer, who was yelling to the crowd as if he'd planned to have iron man turn up.

"Where is he." Tony said, getting straight to the point. Orna smacked her forehead as she heard him. He really had no tact. "Where's Vanko?"

"Who?" Hammer said as if he didn't know. "What're you doing here, man?"

Tony's reply was interrupted by Rhodey muttering, "woah. Woah. Woah" before his gun moved and pointed straight at Tony. Orna let out an audible gasp along with a few other audience members.

"Is that you?" She vaguely heard her father say over the screams of the crowd.

She didn't hear Rhodes reply before her father took off, followed by a pack of drones led by Rhodey.

Well tonight just got ten times more interesting.

* * *

People screamed as the glass roof above them shattered and glass rained down. Everyone frantic to leave the building.

Orna knew she couldn't help much without her suit, but she could help people leave the expo. She could do something while her father battled Vanko.

* * *

She ran all around the expo, picking up children who fell down, helping elderly get to saftey, she even carried one woman who had lost her way and started to panic. She moved to and fro helping everyone she could. She knew she couldn't save everyone  
/but she could godamn try.

She was just passing a small child to her father when she saw a drone land, that's when she really kicked into action. She pulled her swords from her thighs and ran full pelt for the drone, cutting off one arme before cutting off its head. But that didn't  
/stop it from aiming its remaining limb to fire at a small boy dressed as ironman. Luckily the real ironmanlanded and fired at the drone, successfully disabling it.

"Nice work kid," he said before flying off again, Orna wasn't sure if he'd been talking to the young boy or her.

* * *

She carried on helping people get away from the line of fire,until she found herself back at the main building where the trouble all started. She went in to find stragglers but instead she found Pepper arguing with her father and Agent Romanoff.

"Wait, you really were dying?" Pepper said sounding distraught. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I WAS GONNA MAKE YOU AN OMELET AND TELL YOU!" Said Tonythrough the screen.

 _Ah_ Orna thought _their having that conversation._

She tried to inch away from the situation but Pepper caught her. "Did you know he was dying Orna?!" Pepper asked frantically.

"I... Um... Maybe?" Orna said. Even though she was a cold hearted assassin, Pepper scared her when she was mad. Although I'm sure even Nick Furywould be scared when Pepper was angry.

But Pepper just hugged her tight, too tight really. She could hardly breath.

* * *

 **A/N: A little on the short side I know but as I said, I had tests. I hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be the last ironman 2 chapter and then the real fun starts in avengers.**

 **I have plans. Mwahahaha.**

 **Please review it seriously means the world to me to hear what you have to say.**

 **Make sure to keep voting on the poll in my profile.**

 **See you next chapter Xx.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know it's another late one I'm so sorry, I thought I'd have time to write on holiday but I was exhausted after everyday so I'm writing now. So sorry!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own marvel.**

* * *

Orna and Pepper watched through the computer as Tony and Rhodey argued over who was the bigger gun. The idiots didn't even think to get out of there. Orna almost went down there herself but she didn't want Pepper to actually have a heart attack. Plus  
she would have to use her powers against so many robots.

The two men were still on low ground when the hammer droids landed. They were royally screwed.

At least 50 droids landed around them. Each poised to shoot and hit their mark. But they were computers. They didn't have the smarts or the will of a didn't even feel.

Tony and Rhodey were back to back, preparing to fight. Ready for whatever was thrown at them. Deadly.

They lowered their visors, and then the shots started.

The droids fired bullet after hitting their mark, others missing by miles. The ones that did hit bounced of harmlessly, allowing the two men to pick them off one by one with their repulserbeams.

They kicked a few down, punched through a few with their metal fists, kneed the head off of another. Against all odds they were actually doing quite well.

All through the fight Tony and Rhodey were just commenting on each other's fighting,and showing off as if they were just doing a healthy sparring session.

In minutes it was over after Tony used lasers to cut all the remaining droids in half. And he'd scoffed when Orna suggested putting lasers on the suit.

After it was finishedeveryone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I told you that five minutes ago," Hammer said haughtily to the tech guy. He didn't notice the police walking into the room.

"That's our guy here," Pepper said to the police men about Hammer.

"You're being placed under arrest," said the cop almost bored. "Hands behind your back sir," he said while cuffing him.

"Excuse me?" Justin said as if there was anything to be confused about, "ins trying to help here."

He started to laugh before turning to Peper and Orna "I see what you're doing. Your trying to pin this on me. That's good, that's good. You're starting to think like a CEO, taking out the competition. I like that." Even in cuffs being dragged away by  
the cops, Hammer still tried to duke them out.

* * *

"When they get here I think you should station your men to the southeast and both west exits," Pepper said as her, Orna, and the police walked through the destroyed expo.

"We've already shut down the trains coming in and out of the area." The policeman replied. He didn't like taking orders it seemed.

"We'll have city buses come to take people out of danger." Pepper cried at his back.

"Yeah," then he added, looking between the two women,"you coming with us?"

"No I'm gonna stay until the park is clear." Pepper sighed.

They looked at Orna expectantly, both adults wanting the girl to go where she'll be safe. But she couldn't just leave. "My Dad's out there somewhere," she said, "I need to know he's safe."

The copturned and walked back to his car, before diving off to give the orders.

* * *

Orna, having no idea of the battle that has just gone on between her father, Rhodey and Vanko, was extremely startled when she heard the crash emanating from the centre of the park. And she had no idea what that insane bleeping was that came from all  
the drones.

She screamed suddenly, as she was hoisted off her feet by Rhodey, and flown to the top of a building. Soon followed by her father and Pepper.

It was just in time too because at that moment hundred of explosion were heard and seen all around the park. All that work Tony put in, blown to smithereens.

Tony pulled off his helmet just as Pepper started to panic.

"Oh my god I can't take this anymore! I can't take this." She panicked as Tony indignantly pointed to his much worse physical state, "my body cannot handle the stress. I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company or..."

Tony cut her off, gesturing to the destroyed expo, "I just... I think I did okay!"

"I quit! I'm resigning! That's it." She sighed.

"What did you just say? You're done?" He sounded disappointed, "I'm suprised, im not thatsuprised actually. I got it, you don't have to make any excuses."

They started fighting over who was making excuses until Tony said sadly, taking her hand,"you deserve better. You take such good care of me and Orna, I've been in a tough spot and you got me through it so... Right?"

"Thank you for understanding."

"yeah well just uh... Let's talk clean up,"

From here Orna lost track of what the two were saying, she was more focused on the fact that they were slowly leaning closer together until Tony connected their lips together in a passionate snog. They broke apart only for Tony to say it was weird and  
Pepper to disregard it before they were at it again.

"I think it was weird." Rhodey said beside Orna. Orna physically couldn't say anything due to the mortifiedlook on her face due to what she'd just witnessed. Sure she'd walked in on her father doing much worse. She came from that much worse! But  
she hadn't known any of those women like she knew Pepper. It was just strange!

She was broke out of her stuporwhen she felt two metal arms wrap around her middle, before Rhodey took off to the sky and dropped her back at the mansion.

* * *

When she got into the living room she saw there was a man already say in her chair.

"Move Fury," she said as way of greeting. He didn't move.

Instead he held out a file with her name on it, above it sat the shield logo.

"What's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Agent Romanoff did a report on you. She says you're selfless, strong willed and you've got all the skill you could need. You passed my test Orna." He paused, she looked very confused. "I'd like to recruit you for the avengers initiative."

"What about my Dad? I don't want him to know about my powers, I don't want him to know anything moreabout my past than he already knows. He'll disown me!" She cried, this was such a bad idea.

"We have a few ideas to conceal your identity, plus your Dad didn't even pass for the 't work well with others your father." Fury needed the girl, she was too powerful to let go."So you in?"

"Eh... Why not."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes ironman 2! It's really exciting to have finished, ironman 2 is not my favourite movie, that would be avengers and Captain America: TheWinter Soldier.**

 ****

 **I may do a filler chapter for the next one since there is a bit of time between ironman and avengers. Or I'll just jump right in who knows! Not me!**

 ****

 **Happy holidays everyone!If I have time I may update on Christmas but don't get your hopes up.**

 ****

 **See you next chapter Xx**

 ****

 ****


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: merry Christmas everyone (if you don't celebrate Christmas then happy holidays!). It's the first avengers chapter! So exciting! This is one of my favourite movies so I hope I do it justice. Enjoy.**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I did not get any marvel rights for Christmas I'm upset.**

* * *

Orna had chosen to stay in Malibu until the tower was finished. She was sitting at the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal one morning when their came a knock at the door.

 _Strange,_ she thought, _the tower can't be finished yet, it's too soon._

Instead of her father or a driver at the door however, she found Agent Maria Hill. To say Orna was suprised was an understatement, she had hardly heard from shield since she was recruited six months before. And to have them turn up without warning made  
her uneasy.

"Come in, come I help you agent?" Orna asked.

"Miss Stark, there's been a situation. We're calling in the big guns. And by that I mean the avengers." Maria said.

"What's happened?" Orna worried.

"You know your Norse mythology?" When Orna nodded she continued, "well it's all real; Thor, Odin, Loki, all of it. And Loki has stolen a powerful weapon named the tesseract. We have him in custody but we think he's planning something, which is where you  
come in. You get there, twist his brain around and we can dispose of him how we see fit." She was every inch the agent Fury had told her about. Cold, stoic, and intimidating.

"Well let me get some stuff together and we can set off," she turned to go get her equipment but was stopped by Maria.

"That won't be necessary Orna, we took the liberty of moving everything you need to the helicarrier while you were out," Agent Hill said, as if she was talking about the weather not a secret government agency.

"Well then let's go. Oh! And we'll have to tell my Dad I'm not in!" Orna exclaimed.

"Your father is on the helicarrier already, but he won't know who you are, I promise you." Maria strode towards the door and let the other woman out, leading her to the small jet on the drive.

Orna was going on an adventure.

* * *

They took her to a room as soon as they got on the helicarrier. It was like a small hotel room, but everything was white or steely grey, it wasn't very welcoming.

Agent Coulson came in carrying her suit, a metal mask and a length of blue fabric, the colour of the wisps in her visions.

He turned his back as she changed into her suit, she checked nothing had been tampered with or taken, and found everything where she had left it. She didn't trust shield as far as she could throw them.

"We brought you a few thing since you don't want anyone knowing you're here." Coulson said. He handed her the mask and the bluefabric.

The mask was black metal, set with small, swirling designs. Just like her suit. It covered her nose down to just under her chin, she was reminded instantly of her assassin days. But this was necessary.

The blue fabric turned out to be a cloak. It was hooded and shadowed her eyes from view, and it fell to the floor, flowing slightly over her shoulders. Looking in the mirror, she hardly recognised her self. You couldn't see her scar unless you knew it  
was there and the mask covered anything else noteworthy that would show it was her. She looked deadly, dangerous, and damn well sexy. She looked more like Oracle than Orna.

"What about my name?" She said turning to Phil, "Orna isn't exactly common, what will they know me by?"

"I was thinking you could use Oracle again. That's who you used to be," Coulson shrugged.

"No," Orna said boldly, "I won't use that name again, it brings too much back. A past I'd rather not relive Phil,"

"Well you need something, they can't just call you 'you' or something. What about prophet or prophecyor something?" He said sympathetically.

"I like prophecy, I can get used to that." Orna sighed, although she still wasn't keen. "And I suppose I can't speak either,"

Phil shook his head, he really felt for the poor girl, she'd do anything for people not to look at her as a monster.

They left the room and started to walk towards the bridge where Orna would meet her new team. She didn't work well in teams.

* * *

 _14 years earlier:_  
 _"Oracle, I need you to do this, you're like them you'll fit right in,"_ _Acheron Stone said, trying to sway her. "You'll make new friends."_

 __

 _That made her want it, she hadn't had friends since Sam, and he'd died a year earlier. She shuddered at the thought of her deceased best friend._

 __

 _The car turned into a small courtyard, the sign on the wall read 'Xaviers school for gifted youngsters,'. Gifted, just a nicer way for her to call herself a freak._

 __

 _She was only to be there for a year, just to master her abilities since the masters at the academy had no idea how to train her. Of course she didn't get the visions yet, they would come when she was older, but she found herself accidentally slipping into the minds of her superiors, or making glowing blue swords appear in fist fights. She needed this._

 __

 _A man greeted them at the door, he was an aged man in a wheelchair, and his head was bald and shiny, Oracle thought he looked like an egg._

 __

 _"My name is Charles Xavier," he said, "and I suppose I do look like an egg."_

 __

 _Oracle was startled at his comment, how did he know what she was thinking?_

 __

 _"Because I'm like you Oracle, a telepath. Although you have a bit more than just telepathy." He answered her unvoiced question. Archeron dropped her bags next to her and hugged her goodbye to keep up appearances I front of the professor. It was the first time Oracle felt like she had a family, and it was fake._

* * *

_4 months later:_

 __

 _It was a small while into her stay at the mutant school that Professor Storm brought the class to a room called the danger room. As they walked in a swamp seemed to appear around them._

 __

 _It was everyone's first time so Stormset it quite low, they had all learned about the danger room in lessons, but no one was prepared for what came. Except Oracle, she was always prepared._

 __

 _As the small monsters came at the seven to eight year olds, almost everyone screamed. But Oracle instantly had a glowing blue sword of solid time energyin her hands. And cut at the monsters like paper. She flipped over rocks and fallen trees, to avoid the goo the little monsters were firing at her, the class was meant to work together to defeat them, but she just fought for herself. The first thing the academy had taught her was fight for yourself and no one else, because they wouldn't do it for you._

 __

 _When all her monsters were dead she sat on a rock to watch the other children try and over come their panic. It was quite amusing, especially when Claricegot hit in the face with the goo and, while trying to teleport away, ended up stuck on a tree. She cried for help but everyone was a bit busy, and Oracle didn't care._

 __

 _When everyone had killed all the monsters,without any help from Oracle, the room turned black to the grey tiles it had been covered in before, and everyone turned to look at Oracle._

 __

 _"You could have helped us you know," Clarisesaid, embarrased at being stuck in a tree, "none of them came after you when you killed them all. We're meant to be a team."_

 __

 _Oracle didn't like Clarice, not because she was mean but because she was very nice, so Oracle didn't trust her. Surely she was too powerful to be nice, she could teleport, and fight reasonably well, yet she helped people. She couldn't be real._

 __

 _"Master tells me not to trust people," she mumbled, "to only fight for me because no one else ever will."_

 __

 _With that she left the room. And never talked to Clarice for the remainder of her stay, but the other girl never forgot what she had heard from Oracle. And she knew that if their paths crossed again she would apologise, and help her._

* * *

Present day:

Orna was pulled out of the memorywhen they reached the bridge. She heard her fathers voice from inside. She lifted her head and walked in.

"Am I the only one who did the reading!?" Tony asked dramatically, and then noticed Phil and Orna walking in, "woah! Hello and who might you be?"

"This is Prophecy," Coulson answered for her. "An incredibly dangerous and deadly assassin, one of the highest kill rates on the planet. Incredibly powerful too, so don't get on her bad side and you might just live to see tomorrow."

Orna didn't know weather to be scared or impressed with how much shield knew about her, even she didn't know she had one of the highest kill rates on the planet, was there really that many bad government people that she unalived?

"Nice," was the only reaction from the group, and unsurprisingly it came from Tony. _He would think that if he knew it was me,_ Orna chuckled in her head.

"Does Loki need any kind of power source?" A blonde man in a very patriotic uniform asked, Orna was glad that the attention was of her.

As they talked scienceystuff about the tesseract, Orna took the time to study the people in the room, there was Agent Hill, and her father, but the others she didn't know.

The first man was tall with shoulder length blonde hair and a strong build. He wore armour, the likes of which she'd never seen before, and a red cape, not unlike her own but with no hood. This must be Thor.

The next man was the blonde who had spoken earlier. He was classically handsome; blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles. Looking at him now, she recognised him from the pictures in the box her grandfather had left for America. He seemed good,  
nice. So naturally she didn't trust him.

The woman had short, red hair and wore a catsuit with the shield insignia. Looking closer it was Natasha! She'd had a hair cut but her face was unmistakeable. She felt a bit better already knowing that Natasha was there.

Lastly stood a man with glasses. The science dude. He looked extremely smart, but she recognised him from all the posters her father fanboyed over frequently. The nuclear physicist, dr Bruce Banner. Trying to make himself a new breed of supersoldier,  
he ended up with sever gamma poisoning and a rage monster stuck inside his brain.

There they were. All the freaks and weirdos that made up her new team. She didn't know much about them but she knew one thing for sure.

They would either fail miserably, or succeed spectacularly, there was no inbetween.

* * *

 **A/N: gasp! Mutants! That's right I went there, I couldn't think of any other reason why she would have her powers so I just plonked her down with the xmen. The Clarice I mention is Clarice Ferguson, AKA Blink. She might turn up again in the future. I was going to use Magik but Blink fit better for the future storyline. But hey, I hope you liked it.**  
 **  
**

 **This chapter was a bit longer than usual, I got a bit carried away. But I think I got in everything I wanted to. And we met cap! I have a few ideas about where I want their relationship to go but if you have any ideas in all ears.**

 ****

 **Happy Holidays and I'll see you next chapter Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**IM SO SORRY! I promise I haven't abandoned this its just been really hectic at school with my exams coming up but I will try to update when they are finished I really want to carry this on but school comes first sorry.**


	22. Update

My no longer works so this story has been moved to wattpad under the same title by 'thebookgeeek' it is currently on chapter 13 and when all the chapters currently on this site are uploaded more parts to the story will be added, so go check it out!

I apologise for any inconvenience.

Tinybubbleyo Xx


End file.
